ALASAN
by Amakusa69
Summary: Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke. [Chap 3 (Side Story) : FINAL]
1. Chapter 1

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu karena sebuah alasan, Sasuke. Meskipun alasan itu adalah orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena alasan itu hilang, kau akan berhenti melakukan hal itu."

.

.

.

 **ALASAN**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **One Shoot**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Plot yang...**

 **Main cast : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melompati pagar sekolah yang cukup tinggi seperti atlet parkour. Roknya berkibar-kibar. Tentu saja aku yang ada dibawahnya melihat isinya. Ia memakai celana super pendek berwarna hitam. Aku malu menyaksikan hal itu, sedangkan yang dilihat sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Hei, hei,", panggilku dari balik pagar.

Ia berhenti dan berbalik padaku.

"Kau, kan, telat."

"Lalu apa aku akan berdiam diri diluar pagar sepertimu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia kembali berlari. Aku menengok ke arah lapangan sekolah. Kuikuti jejaknya. Melompati pagar setinggi dua meter. Sialnya ketika aku mendarat, aku diteriaki satpam sekolah. Ini yang kukhawatirkan. Berdiam diri saja pasti membuatku berakhir di ruang konseling. Jadi, aku berlari secepat kilat menuju kelasku.

Sial! Gara-gara gadis itu, ini menjadi kali pertama Uchiha Sasuke melanggar peraturan sekolah.

.

.

.

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Ketika aku mencari tahu tentang gadis itu, akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu tentangnya.

"Oh, Sakura, si tukang tidur di kelas?"

"Biarpun tukang tidur dia pasti dapat peringkat pertama paralel."

"Ah, ya, aku iri dengannya."

"Banyak laki-laki yang jadi penggemarnya."

Dan ketika aku bertanya tentang gadis itu kepada Naruto Uzumaki, teman sebangkuku yang kurang pergaulan dan sangat tidak populer, jawaban yang kuterima sangat mengejutkan.

"APA?! Kau hampir tiga tahun sekolah disini tapi tak tahu Haruno Sakura?!", teriaknya di kelas. Untung aku menanyakannya saat istirahat. Jadi, hanya beberapa orang yang mendengarnya.

"Memang dia seterkenal itu?"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang kerap dibicarakan di sekolah ini, Sasuke. Sakura itu banyak penggemarnya. Cantik, ramah, pintar." Naruto mengecilkan suaranya, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya, aku menyukainya."

"Setiap laki-laki di sekolah ini sepertinya menyukainya", balasku ketus.

"Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum lulus, Sasuke. Kau tahu, Sakura berencana masuk kedokteran. Karena aku bodoh di bidang sains, tentu saja aku tak bisa menyusulnya di kedokteran. Jadi, tahun ini adalah kesempatanku menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Aku yakin kau ditolaknya."

"Jahat sekali. Dia selalu membalas sapaanku."

Aku tahu Naruto bodoh. Tapi kebodohannya ini keterlaluan. Ia terlalu percaya diri dengan modal 'dia membalas sapaanku'. Karena aku teman yang baik, aku harus memberitahu kenyataannya, "Bukankah dia ramah?"

"Eh?"

Baguslah. Sadarlah Naruto. Jika ada orang se-perfect Haruno Sakura, ia tidak akan menyukaimu. Kau diluar kriterianya. Lagipula aku tidak yakin gadis bernama Sakura ini sesempurna itu. Aku berniat mendekatinya. Bukan karena dia cantik atau apapun yang dikatakan teman-teman sekelasku. Aku ingin melihat ketidaksempurnaan yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

.

.

.

Ramah?

Aku berpapasan dengannya saja, ia tidak menyapaku. Berkali-kali aku sengaja lewat dihadapannya tapi ia tidak pernah menyapaku. Apa aku harus menyapa duluan? Aku tidak biasa melakukan hal ini. Aku selalu disapa duluan, baik yang mengenalku atau tidak. Sepertinya Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah menyapaku. Aku pun ambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu.

Kebetulan hari itu hujan. Ia terjebak di teras depan sekolah. Sepertinya ia tidak membawa payung. Tapi ia menolak setiap ajakan teman-temannya untuk memakai payung bersama. Aku berdiri agak berjauhan darinya. Sebenarnya ada payung lipat di tasku. Aku hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Sekali-kali aku meliriknya. Ia hanya menengadah ke langit dan menampung air hujan di kedua tangannya. Ketika penuh, ia membuka kedua tangannya dan mengulang lagi. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya yang terkena titik-titik air hujan. Matanya hijaunya berkilauan bagai zamrud. Ia sepertinya menikmati kegiatan membosankan itu.

Ketika hanya aku dan dia yang tersisa di teras itu. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Hendak menyebut namanya. Namun, ia malah berlari ke arah hujan. Refleksku pun langsung menggenggam tangannya. Ia terkejut dengan tindakanku. Begitu juga aku.

"Kenapa?", tanyanya.

"Untuk apa menunggu jika akhirnya kau hujan-hujanan?" Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di otakku.

"Aku ingin hujan-hujanan."

"Hanya itu."

"Ya."

Ia menarik tangannya. Entah mengapa aku malah mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Aku hujan-hujanan bersama gadis itu. Aku mengejarnya dan terkadang ia mengejarku. Kami tertawa bersama. Bermain bersama. Melompat ke genangan air. Menarik-narik dahan pohon. Dan tindakan kekanak-kanakan lainnya.

Bersamanya, waktu terasa berhenti. Segala hukum fisika tidak berlaku. Bahkan rasanya air hujan tidak turun ke bawah. Berhenti di satu titik. Dan aku tak merasakan bajuku basah. Namun semua itu kembali normal ketika aku berpisah dengannya. Aku pun kembali ke kenyataan. Teringat hal-hal yang baru saja kulakukan, aku merasa konyol.

"Kau itu sudah SMA, kenapa bertingkah seperti bocah SD", kataku sebelum berpisah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti bocah SD?", balasnya.

"Karena menyenangkan."

"Asal menyenangkan tak masalah, kan, meski itu jadi bocah SD sekalipun."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Aku duluan", katanya.

Ia berbalik. Dia akan pulang. Besok dia akan berangkat sekolah. Besok apakah di sekolah, ia bisa bercanda bersamaku seperti ini. Apakah aku bisa menyapanya. Apakah dia akan menyapaku. Apakah aku akan datang ke kelasnya. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Itulah yang menggerakkanku untuk menyusulnya dan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kudengar kau berencana masuk kedokteran", kataku.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bisa tolong ajari aku beberapa hal. Aku juga ingin masuk kedokteran."

Ia mengangguk. Tapi kutahu, sebelum ia berbalik raut wajahnya yang penuh keceriaan tadi berubah muram. Aku tak tahu apa itu ada hubungannya denganku. Aku berusaha melupakan itu dengan kegiatan kami yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu aku memang dekat dengan Haruno Sakura. Aku sering belajar bersama dengannya sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku mematahkan ratusan hati murid laki-laki yang memendam perasaan terhadap gadis itu. Mereka tidak bisa melawanku, yang disebut-sebut laki-laki paling tampan se Konoha High School. Laki-laki dengan sebutan pria es, bahkan kudengar dari Naruto aku punya fans club sendiri. Untung Naruto rela jika aku berpasangan dengan Sakura.

Tapi semakin dekat dengan Sakura, aku malah membencinya. Aneh, bukan? Seseorang yang menarik bagimu menjadi orang yang paling kau benci. Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk membencinya. Aku benci dia yang selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah dan tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman karena ia melompat pagar. Aku benci dia yang selalu tidur di kelas tapi selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi. Aku benci dia yang seenaknya bolos dari pelajaran olahraga dan malah pergi ke kedai Ichiraku untuk makan ramen. Dia bahkan lompat pagar lagi untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku benci dia karena guru-guru tak pernah memarahinya ketika ia tidur di kelas. Aku benci dia karena dia bertanya hal-hal konyol kepada guru. Aku benci dia karena meski ia murid teladan, ia tak segan-segan mengerjai guru dengan meletakkan penghapus di atas pintu. Aku benci dia karena bersembunyi di gudang memainkan pspnya agar tidak direpotkan mengurus kelasnya ketika festival budaya. Aku membencinya karena banyak hal yang ia lakukan seenaknya tanpa mengorbankan apapun. Itu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sempurna dimataku.

Sampai suatu hari aku muak dengan ide konyolnya. Semakin ia lakukan semua ide-ide konyolnya semakin aku membencinya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap ke ruang guru dan mencuri novel ero milik Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak seenaknya saja."

"Lalu apa namanya kalau tidak seenaknya saja. Kau selalu terlambat. Kau bahkan mengerjai guru Kakashi. Kau tidur di kelas. Kau bolos hanya demi diskon 50% kedai Ichiraku. Sekarang mencuri novel?", kataku sinis.

Ia tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, Sasuke. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah karena semua orang tidak punya kesempatan yang sama denganmu untuk melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lakukan", kataku dengan nada tinggi.

"Jika tidak punya kesempatan, maka akan kuciptakan kesempatan itu", balas Sakura tenang. Tak ada keraguan di matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ingin hidup lebih lama tapi punya penyakit mematikan. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan yang sama dengan kita, Sakura", ujarku frustasi.

"Aku iri dengan mereka."

Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Orang-orang yang punya mematikan bahkan iri terhadap kau Sakura. Kenapa kau justru malah iri terhadap mereka. Apa ini lelucon, Sakura?

"Iri? Kau tidak salah, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau akan mati besok?"

"Tentu saja mencari cara agar hidupku lebih panjang dan tidak mati besok."

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengejekku. "Aku akan menikmati setiap detik di hidupku agar aku tidak mati dengan penyesalan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan agar aku tidak mati dengan penyesalan. Ketika kita tahu batas kita, kita akan benar-benar melakukan apapun semaksimal mungkin, kan?"

Ya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa pengorbanan, tanpa penyesalan, dan kau menikmatinya. Hidupmu sangat sempurna, Sakura. Kau memang pantas dibenci.

"Kau menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Percakapan hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku belajar bersama Sakura. Aku tak bertukar pesan apapun lagi. Kami digosipkan putus padahal kami tak pernah berpacaran. Aku memilih mengikuti bimbel di luar. Biarpun tidak dibantu Sakura, aku harus bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus masuk fakultas kedokteran dan mewujudkan harapannya. Harapan gadis yang berpacaran denganku hampir tiga tahun ini. Hinata.

Hinata adalah pasien ayahku. Ia menderita leukimia. Karena aku sering mengunjungi rumah sakit milik ayahku untuk menemui Itachi atau mengantarkan makanan untuk ayah, aku sering bertemu dengannya. Ia sering menyapaku tapi aku mengabaikannya. Sampai ketika aku akan masuk SMA, ia mengucapkan permintaan padaku. Ia ingin di sisa hidupnya, ia menjadi pacarku. Aku menyetujuinya.

Toh, ia memperhatikanku. Ia selalu menanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum. Ia selalu menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku. Bagaimana keseharianku. Bagaimana latihan pianoku. Dan yang paling kusukai ia selalu mendengarkan permainan pianoku meski lewat handphone. Aku suka dengan orang-orang yang mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk mendengarkan permainan pianoku.

Hingga saat aku di kelas tiga, ia memutuskan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tak berguna dihadapannya,

"Aku akan menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri, Sasuke."

"Kenapa? Disini ada aku yang memainkan piano untukmu? Apa kau tidak bosan hanya mendengar permainanku melalui telepon", kataku.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya mendengarmu bermain piano saja, Sasuke." Ia mulai terisak-isak dan memelukku erat. "Aku juga ingin hidup bersamamu. Setidaknya menemanimu hingga tua nanti. Aku ingin hidup menua bersamamu. Aku ingin membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku ingin melihat anak kita tumbuh dewasa nanti. Itu impianku, Sasuke. Tapi... tapi... penyakit sialan ini malah merusak semuanya."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jeritan Hinata. Ia sangat frustasi, marah, dan sedih. Semua terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku. Kupikir dia sekuat yang kuduga. Kupikir dengan aku bersamanya sudah mampu membuatnya cukup bertahan hidup. Tapi aku salah. Banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang bertahan hidup. Jadi, aku memutuskan sesuatu untuk membahagiakannya.

"Akan kuwujudkan impianmu. Akan kusembuhkan penyakitmu. Aku berjanji."

Ia semakin memelukku erat.

"Aku akan belajar jadi dokter", kataku lirih.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

 _Meski harus mengorbankan impianku sebagai pianis._

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba hari kelulusan kami. Kami semua diwajibkan hadir bersama orang tua kami untuk upacara kelulusan. Setelah serangkaian acara, akhirnya dipilih penghargaan sebagai siswa siswi terbaik. Sakura menjadi siswi terbaik. Sedangkan siswa terbaiknya adalah Nara Shikamaru. Beruntung nilaiku dibawah Shikamaru persis, sehingga aku tak perlu bersanding dengannya di panggung itu.

Aku duduk disamping Itachi yang mewakili orang tuaku. Ayahku ada jadwal operasi dan ibuku ada jadwal praktek di rumah. Ketika Sakura dipanggil untuk naik ke panggung, Itachi berkomentar, "Cantik juga. Pintar. Kau tertarik padanya tidak, Sasuke?"

"Cih. Dia menyebalkan."

"Bilang saja kau suka."

Kuinjak kaki Itachi agar diam saja. Dia tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya gadis itu. Lihatlah gadis itu. Ia malah terbengong-bengong di depan panggung. Apalagi ketika pembawa acara memberinya mikrofon. Ia malah menengok berkali-kali ke guru Kakashi. Jangan-jangan dia menjilat guru Kakashi demi nilai bagusnya.

"Nggg, sebenarnya aku merasa aneh dipilih sebagai siswi terbaik", kata Sakura memulai pidatonya, "Mungkin guru-guru disana salah menilaiku padahal aku jahat dengan mereka. Hehe."

Aku berdiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke?", tanya Itachi.

"Ke toilet."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar aula. Masih kudengar pidato Haruno Sakura yang memuakkan.

"Maafkan aku guru-guru. Terutama Kakashi-sensei..."

Aku menutup pintu aula. Menuju toilet. Menyalakan kran di wastafel tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memandang aliran air yang akhirnya terhisap ke dalam lubang wastafel. Pikiranku melayang-layang ke masa depan. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke kedokteran. Aku akan benar-benar berhenti jadi pianis. Tiap memikirkan ini hatiku sakit. Dadaku nyeri.

Aku mencuci mukaku. Berharap rasa sakit ini akan larut dalam air dan ikut terbuang ke saluran pembuangan. Kumatikan kran. Aku memandang diriku yang terperangkap di cermin. Kutanyakan padanya, 'Apa kau siap meninggalkan pianomu?'

'Tidak', jawabnya. Setengah dari diriku tidak siap meninggalkan pianoku dan terjun ke dunia kedokteran. Aku benci dunia kedokteran. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak semuanya menjadi dokter dan itu membuatku tak ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Aku terpaksa menjadi dokter demi janji yang kubuat untuk seseorang.

Seandainya saja. Seandainya saja aku adalah gadis menyebalkan itu. Seandainya saja aku adalah Sakura, aku akan mengingkari janji itu dengan alasan, 'aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.' Sial! Aku bukan Sakura! Aku punya tanggung jawab memegang nyawa seseorang.

Ketika aku keluar dari toilet, aku berpapasan dengannya. Ia terkejut melihatku, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyapaku, "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn. Selamat jadi siswi terbaik", pujiku sebagai basa-basi.

"Terima kasih. Aneh rasanya melakukan sesuatu untuk diri sendiri tapi mendapatkan hasil yang bisa membanggakan orang tua. Seperti bonus."

Lagi-lagi dia menyebalkan. "Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Ia tertawa renyah. "Ya. Karena aku jika melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain atau sesuatu, itu berarti aku melakukan sesuatu karena alasan. Ketika alasan itu hilang maka aku berhenti melakukan hal itu."

Aku terkejut. Aku pernah mendengar hal itu dari seseorang. Sebagai balasan untuknya aku hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan melewatiku. Saat itulah aku memanggil namanya kembali, "Sakura."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Memberikan senyum terbaikku sambil berkata,

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Itachi ketika ia menolak keputusanku menjadi keputusanku menjadi dokter. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain, ketika orang lain itu pergi dari hidupku, maka aku akan berhenti melakukan hal itu. Saat itu aku mengejek bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun, Sakura membuatku memahami hal itu.

Jika dia bisa seenaknya sendiri, maka aku juga bisa. Mungkin ini kejam, tapi inilah aku. Aku memasuki kamar VIP bernomer 213. Kamar tempat gadis berambut indigo biasa dirawat. Ia sedang membaca buku saat aku masuk kamarnya. Diletakkan buku itu di nakas begitu aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ujian masukmu?", tanyanya lembut.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Hinata, kau hanya punya waktu singkat untuk hidup jadi apa yang kau lakukan dalam jangka waktu yang singkat itu."

"Tentu saja menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Berhentilah menjadikan aku sebagai alasanmu untuk hidup. Aku tidak ingin ketika aku menghilang dari hidupmu, kau akan mati begitu saja. Aku bukan Tuhan yang memegang hidup dan matimu."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai Tuhan, Sasuke." Nada bicara Hinata terdengar putus asa. Ia berusaha meraihku yang berdiri jauh darinya. "Bukankah kau berjanji mewujudkan impianku."

"Maaf. Aku harus mengingkari janjiku, Hinata."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu juga. Tapi aku tak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai alasan untuk melakukan apapun dihidupku."

Itu kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan pada Hinata. Meski kudengar tangisannya, aku tetap keluar dari ruangan itu. Mematahkan kartu SIMku agar dia dan keluarganya tidak bisa menghubungiku sama sekali. Semua itu harus kulakukan agar dia menghargai hidupnya. Semua manusia hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya manusia menggantungkan hidupnya, bahkan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk orang lain. Merendahkan hidupnya dibawah hidup orang lain. Kebahagiaan tidak ditentukan orang lain, kan? Kebahagiaan ditentukan diri sendiri. Meski kau sendirian.

Jadi, Hinata, aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau menjadikan aku sebagai tujuan hidupmu. Kuharap kau bisa menikmati setiap detik yang kau punya tanpa aku.

.

.

.

Terkadang demi mencapai sesuatu kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu lainnya.

Mungkin yang kukorbankan adalah nurani.

"Kak Itachi, apakah aku keji?"

"Tidak ada kejahatan yang lebih keji daripada pengelabuan jati diri."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti ujian masuk untuk kuliah kedokteran. Aku masuk ke Oto University of Arts. Sekolah tinggi kesenian yang terkenal dengan jurusan musiknya. Awalnya aku pesimis bisa lolos ujian masuk karena setahun belakangan aku jarang latihan. Tapi takdir memihakku, aku berhasil lolos audisi dan menjadi mahasiswa seni musik.

Aku bertemu banyak orang. Membentuk band, manggung di kafe-kafe untuk menambah uang jajan. Menjadi pianis di orkestra-orkestra. Bekerja sama dengan mahasiswa perfilman untuk mengisi _score film*)_. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan laki-laki bermuka mayat bernama Sai. Kemampuanku bagus di bidang musik tradisional dan orkestra sedangkan Sai mahir di alat musik modern dan elektronik. Kami bertukar pikiran. Lalu mencoba membuat komposisi dengan memadukannya.

Musik kami disukai banyak orang. Kami mendapat proyek untuk mengisi suatu score film untuk festival. Film tersebut mencuri perhatian sehingga kami pun mulai dikenal. Proyek-proyek lain mengalir, aku dan Sai pun mendirikan studio sendiri.

Itu membuatku terlambat lulus, tapi tak masalah karena aku sudah menjadi bos untuk diriku sendiri. Meski ini membuat Itachi kesal karena aku jarang pulang ke Konoha. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan karirku di Oto. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai dan dibayar.

Hingga suatu hari seorang dosenku dulu tiba-tiba menghubungiku,

"Sasuke, apa kau berminat menyelenggarakan konser perdanamu?", tanya Orochimaru melalui telepon.

"Promotor macam apa yang mau men-sponsoriku konser. Aku, kan, pianis kontemporer. Bukan klasik."

" Dan juga komposer. Ingat kau sudah jadi komposer. Tobi, pemilik concert hall di Konoha. Concert hall itu habis direnovasi dan untuk promosi, dia ingin mengadakan konser yang fresh. Bukan sekedar orkestra biasa. Jadi aku merekomendasikanmu, dia setuju. Lagipula kau tampan."

"Ini bukan konser boyband. Aku tak ingin ada wanita yang teriak-teriak menyebutkan namaku, sensei."

"Hahaha. Tapi kau tak akan menolak, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Bagiku hidup dengan mengandalkan musik sudah cukup. Semua itu kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi aku mendapatkan lebih dari cukup. Konser merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Memainkan komposisi yang ku buat. Ratusan orang akan mengorbankan waktunya untuk mendengarkan pianoku. Membayangkan diriku menjadi perhatian dan disorot lampu di atas panggung bersama Grand Piano. Aku harus menghubungi banyak orang karena aku sampai di titik ini karena mereka. Dan aku takkan berdiri di atas panggung tanpa mereka.

.

.

.

"Ino?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami satu SMA."

Saat aku meminta Sai segera menemuiku, dia datang bersama seorang gadis seksi berambut pirang. Yamanaka Ino. Aku pun menyilakan mereka duduk di kursi dihadapanku. Suasana kafe yang remang-remang membuatku lebih mudah menghadapi Ino. Agar ekspresi gugupku tidak kentara. Jujur saja, bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalumu punya resiko mereka akan membongkar aib masa lalumu/ Itulah yang membuatku gugup.

"Jadi", kata Sai lagi, "kalian benar-benar satu SMA?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berteman dengan orang menyebalkan yang _fetish*)_ dengan pianonya. Sekolah cuma belajar, istirahat di ruang musik. Dia itu disukai banyak perempuan tapi ia malah lebih memilih pacaran dengan piano", cerocos Ino tanpa kenal rem.

"Sampai sekarang juga seperti itu", jawab Sai sambil tersenyum dengan lengkungan sempurna. Senyum yang dibuat-buat yang khas dia sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pacaran dengan Sai?"

"Karena dia yang jadi pengisi BGM di iklan yang aku bintangi. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ikut rapat tim produksi", jawab Ino tidak sabaran.

"Baguslah. Tidak ada lagi fans club Sasuke karena ketuanya sudah pacaran dengan muka mayat ini", ejekku. Sudah kubilang bertemu seseorang di masa lalu hanya akan membuatmu mendengar aib masa lalumu. Aku hanya tahu Ino sebatas dia ketua fans club Sasuke saja. Itupun dari Naruto. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu.

"Karena Ino sudah tahu bahwa muka mayat ini lebih tampan, cerdas, dan berbakat daripada si rambut pantat ayam", balas Sai. Tak lupa dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

Aku kalah telak. Tapi takkan kubiarkan aku kalah begitu saja dengan si muka mayat menyebalkan ini. "Tapi tanpa aku, kau tentu tidak mendapatkan kesempatan ini, kan?"

"Benar, Sasuke. Ayo kita buat konser yang heboh."

Kemudian aku membicarakan hal-hal teknis dengan Sai. Siapa kandidat-kandidat yang akan tampil sebagai pembuka, siapa pemain alat musik lain yang akan membantuku, dan lagu apa saja yang kumainkan. Kami, para pemusik tidak pernah main-main dalam memainkan musik. Satu nada tidak sempurna akan merusak keseluruhan. Karena itu aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik dari sebelum tampil hingga nanti.

Ino hanya menyimak. Ia tak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mengerti betapa pentingnya hal ini bagiku dan Sai. Ia hanya memasang wajah cemberut ketika kekasihnya mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Begitu aku selesai dengan hal-hal penting, dia langsung mengajak Sai pergi dari sini.

"Ayo, Sai, ini sudah selesai, kan?"

"Sebenarnya masih banyak hal lain yang akan kami bicarakan", jelas Sai.

"Lain kali saja. Aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Kau tahu, kan, aku ada janji dengan dokter Sakura."

Mendengar namanya saja darahku berdesir. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang gadis itu hadir di kepalaku. Hanya satu yang mampu kukatakan,

"Dokter? Tukang tidur itu jadi dokter? Ajaib sekali."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Dia tidur karena dia punya alasan. Kau tahu dia setiap malam kerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Uang itu ia gunakan untuk beli buku dan mengikuti bimbel pada sore hari. Karena lelah kerja sambilan, maka setelah istirahat pertama biasanya ia tidur di kelas, tapi ia sudah menyiapkan recorder di laci meja guru. Guru-guru tahu itu jadi ia tak pernah dihukum karena dia pun sudah menjelaskannya. Guru Kakashi lah yang membela Sakura di hadapan guru lain. Makanya, ia cukup dekat dengan guru Kakashi. Ketika kerja sambilan, ia mendengarkan rekaman tersebut. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang pas-pasan. Menjadi dokter sepertinya mustahil jika tidak mendapat beasiswa karena itu Sakura belajar mati-matian setiap hari. Mempunyai teman seperti dia, membuatku jadi termotivasi. Aku takkan setengah-setengah menggapai impianku. Kau lihat, kan, sekarang aku jadi model?"

Sekarang ia memasang wajah centil di hadapanku.

Sebagai jawabanku, "Hn."

"Dasar sok keren. Ayo, Sai, kita pergi."

Sai tersenyum padaku dan kemudian mengikuti pacarnya keluar. Dari jendela, bisa kulihat mereka menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan kafe ini. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sebelum masuk ke mobil sedangkan Sai cuma tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Ketika aku melihat refleksi diriku di kaca, aku melihat pipiku basah. Sejak kapan aku menangis. Dadaku memang terasa nyeri saat Ino mengatakan kebenaran tentang Sakura. Aku merasa sakit ternyata selama ini aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Selama ini aku salah.

Dia tidak sempurna. Dia tidak ajaib. Dia sama sepertiku. Orang-orang yang berusaha keras demi mencapai impiannya. Bahkan ia berusaha lebih keras demi mencapai impiannya. Hanya saja ia lebih tahu bagaimana cara menikmati hidupnya dibalik kerja kerasnya. Cih, menyebalkan.

 _Aku punya sejuta alasan untuk membencinya._

Tidak.

 _Aku hanya punya satu alasan untuk membencinya._

Karena aku tidak pernah tahu tentang ketidaksempurnaan dirinya.

.

.

.

Demi mencapai sesuatu kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu lainnya.

Dia juga mengorbankan sesuatu.

Waktu. Tenaga. Masa remaja yang berbeda denngan remaja lainnya.

.

.

.

Konser ada didepan mata. Sayangnya takdir kadang tak berpihak padamu. Tinggal satu bulan lagi namun aku malah mendapatkan cedera tangan. Mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit ayahku setelah sekian lama. Potongan-potongan masa lalu mulai muncul ke permukaan. Tapi entah kenapa kenangan tentang Hinata adalah kenangan yang menyakitkan untukku. Bukan perasaan bersalah melainkan betapa tersiksanya aku saat menjalani hubungan dengan Hinata.

Rumah sakit ini mengalami beberapa renovasi. Dulu dinding rumah di cat putih dengan garis biru muda ditengahnya. Sekarang dibuat dengan warna biru itu berupa pola-pola. Ini pasti saran Itachi. Taman di rumah sakit juga lebih banyak. Kursi ruang tunggunya juga diubah menjadi kursi yang lebih modern. Banyak perawat-perawat dan dokter muda baru yang bisik-bisik saat melihatku. Tapi letak ruang direktur masih sama. Di gedung paling pendek, sebelah kiri gedung utama, berada di ujung koridor. Tanpa permisi aku langsung masuk ruangan itu.

"Ayah."

Dua orang yang duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan itu menatapku heran. Aku terkejut. Dua orang itu adalah kakakku dan gadis menyebalkan dengan warna rambut yang mencolok. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berdua? Di ruang tertutup?

"Jadi, dimana ayah?", tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Dia ada urusan, Sasuke. Kudengar tanganmu cedera, maka ibu menyuruhmu ke sini."

"Siapa yang akan menanganiku?"

Itachi hanya menoleh ke Sakura. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Tenang saja, dia itu _residen*)_ bimbingan ayah. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir." Dia menoleh ke Sakura dan berkata, "Dokter Sakura tolong rawat adikku yang bodoh, ya?"

.

.

.

Kupikir Sakura akan seperti Ino yang membicarakan sedikit masa lalu. Sakura tidak begitu, ia tidak membicarakan apapun kecuali prosedur perawatanku. Ia bahkan tak berniat membicarakan hal lain untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku antara pasien dan dokter. Padahal kulihat jika ia menangani pasien lain, ia tak sekaku jika berhadapan denganku.

Sudah dua minggu aku diterapi oleh dia. Ini hari terakhirku diterapi. Dan ia masih saja bicara hal-hal prosedural. Apa dia berusaha jadi sosok dokter sempurna di mataku?

"Apa masih sakit?", katanya sambil menekan beberapa bagian di telapak tanganku.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Kau bisa latihan lagi tapi jangan terlalu diforsir, nanti bisa kambuh saat hari H. Jika hari H kambuh, kau bisa menahan sakitnya dengan pain killer", jelasnya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke konserku?"

Ia tertawa. Tawa renyah yang tak pernah kudengar setelah sekian lama. Biasanya jika ia tertawa seperti itu ia akan mengatakan, 'aku melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.' Aku merindukan masa-masa menyebalkan bersamanya. Bisakah aku menjadi anak SMA lagi?

"Tidak. Aku ada jadwal jaga."

Kami bukan anak SMA lagi. Kami punya tanggung jawab masing-masing yang tak bisa kami tinggalkan. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin datang."

"Aku menggantikan dokter Itachi biar dia bisa datang ke konsermu."

Aku bungkam. Jika disuruh memilih apakah Itachi atau Sakura yang datang tentu saja aku ingin memilih Itachi yang datang. Selama ini Itachi adalah orang yang paling mendukungku. Toh, jika bukan karena dia aku takkan mengenal musik. Jika saja ia tidak menyerah dengan les pianonya dan menyerahkan pianonya pada Sasuke umur 4 tahun, mungkin aku tak pernah jadi pianis ataupun komposer.

.

.

.

Di sela-sela penampilanku, aku harus mengistirahakan tanganku. Maraton memainkan banyak lagu membuat nyeri di jari-jariku terasa. Lima belas menit jeda kugunakan untuk menemui Itachi di backstage. Itachi datang sebagai tim medisku. Ia memeriksa tanganku dan kemudian menyemprotkan banyak pain killer.

Saat itu aku melihat handphone Itachi menyala dengan keadaan telepon yang tersambung. Dr. Sakura yang berada di telepon ini.

"Kau membiarkan begitu saja teleponmu?"

"Ini bayaran agar aku bisa datang ke sini, bodoh. Aku harus menelfon Sakura dan mendengarkan semua lagu yang kau mainkan."

Aku terkekeh. Ia selalu punya cara untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Aku meminta sesuatu kepada timku. Aku ingin di akhir konser aku ingin melakukan solo. Lampu panggung akan padam kemudian hanya satu yang menyorotku di panggung. Hanya aku dan piano yang kumainkan sebagai persembahan untuknya. Sebagai permintaan maafku telah menilainya salah. Sebagai rasa kagumku karena dia punya kekuatan untuk mengorbankan sesuatu. Sebagai pujianku karena ia bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dasar gadis menyebalkan. Dia bisa membuatku merasa senang hanya dengan mengajakku hujan-hujanan sepulang sekolah. Dia mengajariku bagaimana masuk sekolah saat terlambat dengan cara kurang ajar. Dia mengajakku menghilang dari festival budaya dengan main game di gudang. Dia mengajakku bagaimana cara menikmati hidup. Aku tak butuh diajari hal itu karena sekarang aku sudah menikmati hidupku.

Jadi, lewat permainan pianoku kali ini, kuucapkan,

"Terima kasih."

Standing applause diberikan para penonton untukku. Suara tepukan tangan menggema di concert hall ini. Aku memberikan penghormatan sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke backstage. Selepas konser banyak wartawan mewawancaraiku. Banyak juga orang terkenal memberikan kartu nama padaku. Banyak juga karangan bunga dan buket yang kuterima.

Ino juga datang. Ia memberikan buket bunga untukku. Untukku. Bukan untuk Sai.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau benar-benar keren. Kuharap Sakura bisa datang, tapi ia memilih jaga."

"Hn."

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan beberapa orang penting, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Bersama Itachi dan keluargaku tentu saja. Di mobil, dia mengajak rambutku berkali-kali.

"Akhirnya adikku jadi orang keren juga."

"Bagaimana tanganmu, Sasuke?", tanya ibuku.

"Sepertinya dia harus rehat lebih lama agar tidak bertambah parah", jelas Itachi.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke. Untuk sementara jangan latihan dulu", tambah ayah.

"Hn."

"Itachi tolong tangani dia."

"Tidak. Biar ia ditangani dokter Sakura saja, yah. Aku berniat menjodohkan mereka, kok."

Ayahku mengerem mendadak. Kepalaku terbentur jok depan. Kupikir ayah kaget mendengar perkataan Itachi tapi ternyata memang kebetulan saja lampu merah. Ibuku dan ayah kompak menoleh ke belakang. Memandang Itachi penuh curiga. Apalagi aku. Mataku tak lepas dari dia yang senyum-senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Favoritku saat SMA adalah ruang musik 2. Disana ada _baby grand piano*)_ yang cukup bagus. Ketika tidak ada pelajaran aku sering ke sana dan memainkan piano. Di ruang musik 2, itulah Haruno Sakura membolos. Ia benci dengan sekolah karena begitu lulus sekolah ia akan kuliah menjadi pegawai kantoran dan mengulang siklus berangkat pagi pulang petang setiap _week days_. Dia tidak mau menjalani hidup seperti itu nantinya. Ia memutuskan membolos biar ia tidak mengerti apapun dan tak diterima kuliah dimanapun. Ia merasa dunia tidak adil karena dunia tidak mendukungnya untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Di ruang musik 2, aku melihat seorang gadis tidur melingkar seperti bayi di lantai. Aku melepas jasku dan kugunakan untuk menyelimutinya. Karena dia seperti bayi, aku mainkan _twinkle twinkle little stars_ untuknya. Biarlah dia tidur dan melupakan semua tentang dunia.

Sakura tidak tidur. Meski ia memejamkan mata, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama permainan pianoku hari itu. Permainan yang bisa menyentuh hati seseorang, katanya. Ia diam-diam menangis karena terlalu indah. Ia mengerti aku memainkan piano dengan sepenuh hatiku. Memainkan dengan segala yang terbaik dariku. Memainkan piano seakan hari terakhirku bermain.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura mulai hidup seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk hidup.

Hanya karena permainan pianoku.

Sebuah kisah tentang Sakura yang Itachi ceritakan padaku. Sebuah kisah yang terlupakan olehku.

.

.

.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Sakura kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang berada dihadapannya. Selanjutnya ia akan memberitahuku ini itu agar aku aku tidak cedera lagi. Aku mengiyakannya kemudian dia akan menyilakan aku keluar dari ruangan.

Begitulah rutinitas kami. Tidak ada hubungan romantis yang Itachi harapkan. Ini sesi terakhir aku terapi bersama Sakura, apakah kali ini berakhir seperti yang kubayangkan? Mungkin aku harus mencoba mengubah khirnya.

"Ng, Sakura, apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi? Di ruang musik 2?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku keheranan. "Kau percaya? Itu hanya alasan agar dia mau menelfonku dan aku bisa mendengar konsermu."

Tentu saja aku percaya karena aku ingat menemukan jasku terlipat rapi di ruang musik keesokan harinya. Padahal aku berharap ia mengakui perasaannya dan kemudian percaya bahwa harapan Itachi tidak konyol. Aku pun kembali mengejarnya dengan memberi pertanyaan, "Lalu kenapa kau ingin mendengar konserku?"

Sakura tertawa renyah. Ia kemudian akan mengatakan, "aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Cih. Sepertinya apapun itu adalah hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Apa ada hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

"Ada. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke bulan. Biar bagaimanapun jadi astronot itu keliatannya tidak sesuai denganku."

Bahkan sudah jadi dokter pun jawabannya tetap seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran." Aku menatapnya intens. Dia tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Mata hijau itu masih sama. Tetap berkilauan seperti permata. Penuh keceriaan.

Lalu aku mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan membuat mata itu berubah sendu,

"Apakah ada hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Haruno Sakura tapi ia tidak bisa lakukan?"

"Ada."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Berhenti mencintai Uchiha Sasuke."

Pengakuan Sakura membuat koneksi neuron-neuron di otakku putus. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kukatakan atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin menghilang dari ruangan ini dan memikirkan perkataan Sakura lebih lanjut atau meminta pendapat Itachi bagaimana caranya menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sejauh yang aku tahu, tak ada satupun tindakannya yang menunjukkan dia menyukaiku sejak pertama bertemu. Bahkan ia menyangkal tentang kejadian di ruang musik, lalu dari mana ia mencintaiku?

Tatapan Sakura melembut, ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan dengan percaya diri mengatakan,

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke tanpa alasan."

Jika tanpa alasan, kau tak akan bisa berhenti mencintaiku, bodoh. Inilah mengapa,

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

.

.

.

 _Tanpa alasan._

 _Tanpa pertanyaan._

 _Hanya kita berdua._

 _Dan biarkan waktu berhenti._

.

.

 **.Fin.**

 _ **Catatan Author :**_

 **score film :** backsound film, lagu latar (ost) yang tampil di film biasanya disebut score

 **fetish** : kata gugel, sih, sebagian dari manusia yang bikin lebih nafsu, misal kaki aja, atau leher aja bikin nafsu

 **residen** : dokter yang ngambil pendidikan spesialis

 **baby grand piano** : grand piano tp ukuran lebih kecil.

Karena pada nanya sekuel, saya tambahin dikit tapi dari sudut pandang Sakura.

 ** _Curhat Author :_ (panjang, skip aja)**

Well, ini fic masih belum memuaskan aku ( .-. ) Tadinya ga mau di publish tapi aku bikin fic ini mengorbankan nilai UTSku. Udah nulis ulang mpe 4 kali karena ga puas sama plotnya. Udah riset ini itu. Dari dibikin sett pas kuliah sampe mencoba bikin dari POV orang ketiga. Awalnya yang mau kubikin sakit itu Karin, tapi karena paling ga suka pair SasuHina, trus aku bikin aja Hinata *evilsmirk*. Sebenernya aku bikin fic ini buat ngungkapin pemikiranku aja, sih, jadi plotnya malah amburadul. Aku mikir : apa benar kita harus melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain seperti 'aku pengen jadi ini demi membahagiakan si ini', 'aku pengen jadi ini karena dia', dsb. Dan sengaja aku bikin Sasuke tega banget ma Hinata krn aku lihat disekitarku kebanyakan orang merasa terkekang dengan alasan nurani. Seperti, 'aku masih pacaran sama dia karena kasihan dia sendirian' atau 'aku masih ikut klub nyebelin karena ga enak kalo mau keluar'. Toh, Sasuke emang raja tega :v (alasan jadi fans Sasuke :3).

Btw, covernya jelek krn ga niat bikin. Maaf abang Sasu, kamu jadi jelek.

Btw lagi, kalimat ini : **"Tidak ada kejahatan yang lebih keji daripada pengelabuan jati diri." - Aku ambil dari buku Supernova-nya Dee Lestari yang ke-6, Intelegensi Embun Pagi.**

Btw lagi, fic ini mau kupost di tumblrku.

Fic ini buat saya persembahkan buat temen saya yang depresi dan orang-orang depresi lainnya, para first reader first fic saya (maaf, males nyebut satu-satu), juga buat yang mau mampir. Dan orang-orang yang berusaha melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Keep fighting!

Thanks buat yang udah mau mampir. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**TANPA ALASAN**

 **[ALASAN : Chapter 2]**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **One Shoot**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Plot yang...**

 **Main cast : SasuSaku**

"Belajar yang rajin, ya, nak. Agar kau diterima di universitas yang bagus."

"Benar. Agar kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar."

 _Tapi aku tak ingin bekerja di perusahaan besar._

"Ya."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Wajah lelah orang tuaku selalu membuatku tak sanggup menolak harapan mereka. Masih aku ingat ketika lulus SMP dulu aku tidak menyanggupi harapan mereka. Ibuku menangis dan ayah sangat lesu.

"Kami tidak ingin memaksamu mengikuti kami," jelas ayah,"tapi kami tak ingin, kamu berakhir seperti kami."

"Aku ingin jadi dokter, ayah."

"Ayah tidak masalah selama kamu bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Tapi, nak, seleksi beasiswa kedokteran itu ketat sekali. Kau tahu dari berapa ribu hanya puluhan orang yang diterima? Hanya yang beruntung yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa aku ucapkan selain, "ya."

Seperti yang ayahku katakan, hanya yang beruntung yang mendapatkan kesempatan. Sayangnya aku tahu, aku bukan orang yang beruntung. Dari awal aku sudah tidak beruntung. Terlahir di keluarga pas-pasan, ayah cuma seorang karyawan rendahan di perusahaan kecil dan ibu buruh cuci piring di restoran. Untuk hidup dan biaya sekolah saja, penghasilan mereka dibilang cukup. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus belajar untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kedokteran rasanya mustahil bagiku. Aku yakin ada ribuan orang lainnya yang bernasib sama denganku dan memperebutkan hal yang sama denganku. Apa yang membedakan aku dengan mereka cuma keberuntungan. Sayangnya, keberuntungan bukan sesuatu yang berpihak padaku.

Keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepada orang-orang menyebalkan. Contohnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki sok keren dan sok cool yang fotonya dipajang di mading sekolah hari ini. Di foto itu ia memegang piala di panggung orkestra. Kurasa dia baru saja memenangkan kompetisi piano apalah. Aku tak tahu menahu tentang itu. Laki-laki itu selalu dingin ke semua orang, ketika disapa cuma mengangguk, ketika diajak berfoto ia berkata kasar. Tapi banyak perempuan yang menyukainya. Mungkin mata mereka dibutakan model rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

Bahkan sepertinya keberuntungan bukan selalu saja menyertainya, tapi sudah menjadi satu dengannya. Ia lahir dikeluarga berada. Ayahnya mempunyai rumah sakit. Kudengar semua keluarganya adalah dokter. Seharusnya jika ia menjadi pemain piano yang tidak sesuai dengan DNA keluarganya, harusnya ia gagal. Bukannya memenangkan kompetisi. Aku yakin ini semua gara-gara ia terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya. Jika keluarganya tidak kaya raya, ia pasti tidak mempunyai piano yang bagus dan guru les terbaik yang membuat dia menang di kompetisi itu. Menyebalkan.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah dia itu menyepelekan studinya tapi guru-guru masih sayang padanya. Aku mengenalnya memang dari desas-desus. Aku mengenalnya lebih dekat saat aku mengumpulkan tugas-tugas temanku di ruang guru. Saat itu dia dipanggil oleh Iruka-sensei gara-gara nilai ujian matematikanya 20.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu kau cerdas. Kau itu pandai dalam matematika. Tapi kenapa nilai ujianmu bisa 20. Nilai harianmu saja bagus-bagus."

"Ya, karena aku tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus saja," jawab dia saat itu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Jawaban macam apa itu. Ingin kujambak rambut pantat ayamnya dan berteriak di telinganya, 'Kau harusnya tahu banyak orang yang ingin nilai bagus.'

"Bukan berarti begitu, Uchiha. Apa kau tidak ingin nilai bagus?"

"Saat itu aku ada kompetisi piano. Aku ingin memainkan piano di panggung dengan bagus."

Iruka menghela nafas. "Jika ingin fokus di pianomu, kenapa tidak sekolah di sekolah musik saja?"

"Karena aku ingin merasakan masa remaja di sekolah umum."

Jawabannya membuat beberapa guru yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Uchiha. Semangat muda harus dikobarkan," kata Gai-sensei, guru olahraga yang mejanya berada di seberang meja Kakashi-sensei. Tempatku menaruh tumpukan tugas.

"Bisakah ujian selanjutnya, nilaimu tidak jatuh."

"Tergantung aku ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus atau tidak saat itu."

"Kau itu..."

"Sudahlah, Iruka," kata Kakashi sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku. "Biar saja dia melakukan hal yang dia ingin lakukan." Kakashi kemudian beralih padaku dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Haruno."

Sebelum pergi dari ruang guru, masih kuingat jawaban Uchiha Sasuke,

"Aku selalu melakukan hal yang kuinginkan, sensei."

Tentu saja kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan, tuan. Kau punya segalanya. Uang dan fasilitas yang bagus. Kau lahir dengan keberuntungan yang menjadi satu dengan hidupmu. Tidak seperti aku.

Satu-satunya keberuntungan yang kupunya adalah aku tidak sekelas dengan rambut pantat ayam. Bisa-bisa aku semakin membencinya. Ah, tapi aku masih sekelas dengan Ino. Ia selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia dapatkan entah darimana. Bahkan dia berinisiatif membentuk fans club Sasuke Uchiha. Ditambah berita kemenangan Uchiha Sasuke sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Satu hari ini aku pasti mendengarkan ocehan itu tentang Sasuke ini dan Sasuke itu. Membosankan. Lebih baik aku tidak masuk saja. Apa aku membolos saja. Tapi sudah terlanjur di sekolah. Hmmmm...

Aku berhenti di ruangan ujung koridor gedung sekolah ini. Ruang musik 2. Sekolah ini mempunyai bangunan luas dengan banyak ruang tapi jadinya malah ada banyak ruangan tidak berguna seperti ruang musik 2. Sepertinya, ini tempat yang bagus untuk membolos. Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, anakmu butuh membolos karena kegiatan belajar di kelasnya diganggu oleh berita-berita mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

Di ruangan itu terdapat piano. Aku jadi ingat Ino pernah bilang bahwa rambut pantat ayam itu selalu memakai ruang musik saat istirahat. Tapi, kan ada ruang musik 1 yang lebih dekat dengan kelasnya. Kurasa pantat ayam itu tidak akan kesini karena jauh dari kelasnya. Lupakan soal pantat ayam itu dan sedikit bersenang-senang. Kuhabiskan waktu senggangku sambil membaca novel yang kupinjam di perpus kemarin. Halaman demi halaman yang kubaca mengundang rasa kantukku. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah memejamkan mata.

...

Yang kuingat adalah aku memejamkan mata di ruang musik. Tapi darimana datangnya alunan nada yang lembut dan riang ini. Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku. Kulihat seseorang memainkan piano di ruang ini. Lagu yang familiar. Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars. Lagu anak-anak yang tidak menarik untukku. Tapi ketika ia yang memainkannya terlihat berbeda. Aku seakan dibawa kembali ke masa kanak-kanakku. Masa ketika aku tidak perlu memikirkan masa depan. Ia seakan mengajak seseorang bermain melalui nada-nada yang dimainkannya.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang didapat dari piano mahal atau guru les terbaik. Ini adalah sesuatu yang didapat dari kerja keras serta ketulusannya. Ia memainkan pianonya dengan riang. Ia memainkan pianonya seakan ini hari terakhirnya bermain. Ia memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk menekan tuts-tutsnya demi menyajikan satu lagu yang indah.

Dan siapapun yang melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke saat bermain piano pasti akan jatuh hati. Tidak ada muka kaku menyebalkan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya menunjukkan kehangatan. Benar-benar sosok yang berbeda dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Ino dan apa yang kulihat.

Aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Entah karena sedih atau bahagia aku tidak tahu. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahku. EH? Selimut. Ini jas. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Uchiha yang asyik sendiri menekan tuts pianonya. Ia tidak memakai jas. Jadi,...

Aku segera menarik jasnya untuk menutupi wajahku. Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan. Semua hal yang kudengar tentang Uchiha ternyata salah. Aku merasa jahat sekaligus bodoh. Harusnya aku tak memandang sebelah mata pada Uchiha hanya karena keluarganya kaya. Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak punya DNA seniman di keluarganya bisa jadi pianis yang hebat, kenapa aku tidak. Aku boleh jadi lahir dari keluarga yang miskin tapi aku juga punya kesempatan yang sama untuk jadi dokter.

Jika tidak ada kesempatan itu maka aku akan menciptakan kesempatan itu. Jika aku tidak punya keberuntungan maka aku akan membuat keberuntungan itu mendatangiku. Jika aku tidak punya waktu maka aku akan melakukannya hari ini. Dan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa, maka seorang Haruno Sakura juga pasti bisa.

.

.

.

Sejak bertemu di ruang musik 2, tiap kali melihat Sasuke, jantungku selalu berdebar kencang seperti dentuman bass drum. Apalagi tiap berpapasan, kakiku rasanya lemas. Tiap dekat dengannya, nyawaku seakan hilang separuh. Sial, aku menyukainya. Agar tidak ketahuan aku menyukainya, aku memilih bersikap stay cool. Hanya pada dia. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak kusapa selama dua tahun bersekolah di SMA ini.

Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar desas-desus tidak menyenangkan tentangnya. Tentang isian formulir rencana ke depannya. Tentang Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak lagi datang ke ruang musik 2 lagi. Tentang keluarganya.

"Katanya,sih, meneruskan bisnis keluarganya."

"Padahal aku sudah membayangkan Sasuke setelah ini masuk univ seni yang terkenal."

"Tapi, jika dia jadi dokter bukankah keren juga. Baru pakai kacamata saja saat belajar saja keren apalagi pake jas putih."

Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja di depannya. Teman-teman yang tadi membicarakannya, langsung fokus padaku.

"Kenapa kau, jidat lebar?" tanya Tenten

"Apa karena kau merasa tersaingi oleh Sasuke?" sindir Shion.

"Tidak, aku ingat sesuatu dan harus ke perpus."

Ino menatapku curiga. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadari dan segera keluar dari kelas. Memang selama ini aku tak pernah menunjukkan antusias pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Tentu respon tadi membuatnya curiga jika aku punya perasaan pada Sasuke.

Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaan apa. Ini begitu mengecewakan. Mengapa begitu menyakitkan seseorang yang kau kagumi berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali di hidupmu. Sasuke bukan seperti itu. Ia bukan dokter. Ia bukan seseorang yang terikat dengan sesuatu. Ia hanya seseorang yang melakukan hal yang diinginkannya saja. Ia adalah kebebasan.

Ia juga yang membebaskanku. Selama ini aku berusaha keras hanya karena ingin hidup sepertinya. Aku tiap pulang sekolah selalu melakoni pekerjaan sambilan jaga toko, setelah itu aku ikut bimbel hingga malam hari. Jika liburan aku selalu ke perpustakaan. Kadang-kadang aku juga membantu Ino di toko bunganya sebagai penjaga maupun pengantar. Segala hal yang bisa kulakukan akan kulakukan dengan senang hati demi lebih dekat impianku.

 _Meski itu hanya satu milimeter dari seribu mil. Akan kutempuh satu mili itu di setiap detik hidupku._

Seseorang yang membuatku berusaha keras itu berubah menjadi sosok yang tak bisa berjuang. Aku kehilangan panutanku. Aku kehilangan arah. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa mendatangi ruang musik 2 dan menghabiskan sisa istirahat siang itu dengan menangis.

Hari itu hatiku mulai retak.

Aku mulai kehilangan semangat. Meski aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa dengan penuh kesibukan. Aku tidak seenerjik dulu. Aku gampang merasa lelah. Aku tahu itu karena aku kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi tujuanku. Itu menyebabkanku sering terlambat. Dan sialnya, kali ini aku terlambat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti biasa aku melompat pagar daripada aku pulang karena itu mengecewakan orang tuaku.

"Hei, hei."

Aku berbalik. Berusaha tetap tenang tanpa terlihat terkejut.

"Kau, kan, telat."

"Lalu apa aku akan berdiam diri diluar pagar sepertimu?"

Jantungku berdebar keras. Ini bukan karena aku berlari. Bibirku tersenyum sendiri tanpa perintah. Aku merasa aku menjadi orang gila. Aku ingin berteriak kencang-kencang meluapkan emosi ini. Aku tak menyangka bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya selama dua tahun bersekolah di sini menyebabkan jiwaku tidak sehat.

Sampai di kelas, aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Maaf, sensei, aku terlambat."

"Kau terlambat tapi keliatan senang begitu. Duduklah, Haruno," perintah Iruka-sensei.

Aku menurutinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. Ini terlalu gila. Sejak kelas satu hingga kelas tiga ini aku tak pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya mengetahui sosok Sasuke dari ruang guru dan ruang musik 2. Itu sudah terlalu lama. Tapi pagi ini, aku berdiri disampingnya. Ia memanggilku dan aku bicara satu kalimat padanya.

"Haruno, bisakah kau tidak senyum-senyum sendiri?" tegur Iruka. "Pelajaran sudah dimulai."

"Maaf, sensei. Aku sedang berbahagia dan ingin senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku tahu ini gila. Biarkan aku gila hari ini saja, sensei."

Jawabanku mengundang gelak tawa seluruh kelas. Iruka hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Ia pasti kesal mempunyai murid yang kelakuannya aneh-aneh.

Aku sendiri heran dengan perasaanku. Sasuke bukan sosok yang kukenal. Sorot matanya tadi tidak seperti yang dulu. Matanya tadi seperti menyimpan beban. Tidak lagi penuh kebahagiaan dan ketulusan disana. Aku bahkan kecewa padanya. Hanya saja kekecewaan itu selalu tertutupi dengan bahagia saat melihatnya tadi.

Mengapa aku hanya bahagia dengan melihatnya saja.

Setelah hari-hari itu, aku sering bertemu Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sengaja nongkrong di dekat kelasku ketika istirahat. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyapanya, ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi baru saja ia melihatku, jantungku mau meledak. Apalagi jika harus bicara dengannya, bisa-bisa aku mati muda. Diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Jidat, kau sadar tidak pangeran kita sering nongkrong di dekat kelas kita sekarang?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Pangeranmu. Bukan kita. Memang sebelumnya dia nongkrong dimana?" aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Di ruang musik."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, hatiku terasa nyeri. Rasanya ingin menyangkal tapi itulah kenyataannya. Semua sudah berubah. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat. Sasuke tidak lagi seseorang yang sama. Tapi anehnya, aku masih bisa bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Jidat, kau tahu seseorang bisa berubah karena cinta?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku."

Ino, si rambut pirang itu berbisik padaku, "Jangan-jangan Sasuke berhenti main piano karena jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu, ada di kelas ini. Makanya, dia sering duduk-duduk di dekat kelas kita."

Aku menjauhkan diri dari Ino dan meliriknya tajam. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, kau benar, jidat, mungkin saja itu aku! Kyaaa!"

Aku menjambak rambutnya. "KAU TERLALU BANYAK NONTON DORAMA!", teriakku di telinganya. Tidak. Satu-satunya saat tatapan Sasuke penuh cinta ketika ia menatap jari-jemarinya yang menari di atas tuts piano.

Hanya saja... Mungkin yang dikatakan Ino benar. Bagaimana jika ternyata Sasuke berubah karena seseorang. Membayangkannya saja, rasanya sesak. Membuat suasana hatiku seperti cuaca hari ini. Mendung.

Sesuai ramalan cuaca, hari ini hujan. Sepulang sekolah aku tertahan di teras depan sekolah. Ino mengajakku pulang bersama tapi aku menolaknya. Aku memang tidak ingin membawa payung hari ini. Aku memang ingin hujan-hujanan tapi tidak saat hujannya sederas ini. Mungkin nanti ketika agak reda, aku akan hujan-hujan. Terlebih sudut mataku menangkap sosok yang kukenal.

Uchiha Sasuke menunggu hujan reda. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sejenak bersamanya. Meski dihalangi beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang diantara kami. Anggap saja ini kebersamaan tidak langsung. Jika ada ciuman tidak langsung, maka ada juga kebersamaan tidak langsung. Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memainkan air hujan karena memikirkan gagasan konyol itu. Kebersamaan tidak langsung.

Hujan deras berlangsung cukup lama. Aku cukup puas dengan kebersamaan tidak langsungku dengan Sasuke. Ketika hujan itu berubah menjadi gerimis, aku melangkah kaki untuk menjauh dari sekolah. Saat itulah kebersamaan tidak langsung berubah menjadi kebersamaan yang sebenar-benarnya. Entah Sasuke kerasukan setan apa dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata itu yang sanggup kuucapkan.

"Untuk apa menunggu jika akhirnya kau hujan-hujanan?"

"Aku ingin hujan-hujanan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Dan saat itulah aku merasakan dunia berhenti berputar. Yang ada hanyalah aku dan Sasuke dan hujan yang turun menyamarkan air mata bahagiaku. Kami berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan bermain-main dengan genangan air. Itu menyenangkan sekali dan lebih menyenangkan karena aku bisa melihat Sasuke merasa bebas. Itu lebih dari cukup.

Aku kembali berpijak pada kenyataan ketika aku harus berpisah jalan dengan Sasuke. Dan kembali diingatkan dengan rasa kecewaku padanya ketika ia meminta tolong padaku.

"Bisa tolong ajari aku beberapa hal. Aku juga ingin masuk kedokteran."

Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak dan berkata, 'lebih baik kau jadi pianis saja.' Hanya saja keegoisanku yang menang. Aku menyetujuinya karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin jadi seseorang yang bisa membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin jadi satu-satu orang yang mengubah Sasuke. Aku. Jadi, aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengubahnya.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat, Sakura."

"Aku mengajari temanku di sekolah dulu."

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan. Kurangi kerja paruh waktumu dan fokus pada ujian masukmu saja."

"Tapi, bu, aku tidak merasa lelah."

"Ayah mengambil lemburan jadi tak masalah, kan, soal uang, Sakura. Kami akan berusaha agar kau diterima di fakultas kedokteran."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya orang tuaku mendukungku. Yeah, dukungan moral juga perlu. Tentu saja kabar gembira harus aku sampaikan pada seseorang. Sebelum berangkat kerja sambilan, aku mengirimi pesan pada Sasuke

'Hei, orang tuaku akhirnya mendukungku.'

Tak lama kemudian kudapat balasan darinya, 'Semoga kita diterima di satu universitas nanti.'

'Semoga. Rajin-rajinlah berdoa kalau begitu.'

Tidak. Jangan. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Setengah hatiku menginginkan bersama Sasuke. Setengah hatiku ingin dia pergi mencapai impiannya sendiri. Setengah hatiku ingin dia tetap terus belajar bersama. Setengah hatiku ingin dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dasar pantat ayam, kau membuat hidupku kacau!

Hanya saja belajar bersamanya membuatku mengetahui sisi lain darinya. Jika orang bilang dia orang yang dingin, justru aku melihatnya sebagai orang yang hangat. Dia peduli dengan orang lain. Dia ramah. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas itu saat ia menerima telepon dari seseorang ketika kami selesai belajar.

"Ah, ya, aku memang pulang terlambat. Aku belajar bersama teman."

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Samar kudengar suara dari seberang sana itu halus. Perempuan mungkin.

"Iya. Aku sudah makan. Tenang saja. Kau juga."

Kulihat sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ia menutup telepon dan beralih padaku, "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Kau sering mendapat telfon dari dia. Pacarmu, ya?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Hanya teman."

"Teman?"

"Iya, teman." Meski ia menjawab teman, aku tahu dia berbohong. Matanya menghindariku saat ia mengatakan teman. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa untuk menutupi nyeri yang terasa di dada. Khayalan Ino tentang Sasuke kembali hadir di ingatanku.

 _Seseorang bisa berubah karena cinta._

Dan bisakah aku membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku. Melupakan pacarnya yang entah siapa itu. Membuatnya kembali menjadi Sasuke yang melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Jadi, aku selalu mengajak Sasuke menjadi _partner of crime_ ku.

Aku sering mengajaknya melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena aku ingin melakukannya. Seperti membolos, demi mendapatkan promo diskon 50% di kedai Ichiraku. Bukankah itu menyenangkan harga murah, dapat banyak, dan tentu saja kenyang. Siapa yang tidak bahagia karena hal itu. Banyak hal ingin yang kulakukan tapi entah kenapa Sasuke jadi marah padaku. Aku ingin menunjukkannya bagaimana dia dulu. Kenapa ia tersinggung. Dan ia menunjukkan kekesalannya padaku saat aku mengajaknya mencoba mencuri novel ero milik Kakashi –sensei.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita menyelinap ke ruang guru dan mencuri novel ero milik Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak seenaknya saja."

"Lalu apa namanya kalau tidak seenaknya saja. Kau selalu terlambat. Kau bahkan mengerjai guru Kakashi. Kau tidur di kelas. Kau bolos hanya demi diskon 50% kedai Ichiraku. Sekarang mencuri novel?", kata Sasuke sinis.

Aku hanya tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, Sasuke. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah karena semua orang tidak punya kesempatan yang sama denganmu untuk melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lakukan." Ia berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Jika tidak punya kesempatan, maka akan kuciptakan kesempatan itu", balasku tenang. Memang seperti itu, kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ingin hidup lebih lama tapi punya penyakit mematikan. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan yang sama dengan kita, Sakura."

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyinggung tentang orang yang ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku hanya bisa menyakini itu ada hubungannya dengan pacarnya. Kali ini tidak hanya kecewa tetapi juga mematahkan hatiku.

"Aku iri dengan mereka." Itu kenyataan.

"Iri? Kau tidak salah, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau akan mati besok?"

"Tentu saja mencari cara agar hidupku lebih panjang dan tidak mati besok."

Aku tersenyum. Senyum sinis karena aku sudah terlalu kecewa dengannya. "Aku akan menikmati setiap detik di hidupku agar aku tidak mati dengan penyesalan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan agar aku tidak mati dengan penyesalan. Ketika kita tahu batas kita, kita akan benar-benar melakukan apapun semaksimal mungkin, kan?

"Kau menyebalkan."

Satu kalimat itu membuatku menyerah tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Satu hal yang kupelajari. Kau tidak pernah mengubah seseorang kecuali seseorang itu ingin berubah. Satu hal yang kusadari. Ketika kau jatuh cinta kau seolah tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Padahal tidak.

 _Lakukan sesukamu, Sasuke. Disini aku melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Untuk melupakan patah hatiku._

.

.

.

"Aku disuruh Naruto menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Ia ingin menemuimu sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah. Cih, sepertinya ia menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau akan menerimanya?"

Dasar cerewet. Tidak bisakah ia menjaga privasi seseorang. Beberapa teman sekelasku yang mendengarnya langsung berkata "Cie... cie.."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, pig," balasku.

"Setelah mendapatkan tuan Uchiha, kau sekarang malah mendapatkan sahabatnya?" sindir Ino. Ia memang sempat kesal karena aku dekat Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tapi kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Memang apa hal sebenarnya?"

Aku berbisik padanya mengenai pacar Uchiha Sasuke yang misterius. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia malah berkata aku ingin mengalihkan isu dari gosip aku putus dengan Sasuke. Dasar bodoh.

Biar begitu, aku menuruti kata-katanya untuk menemui Naruto di halaman belakang sekolah. Karena aku kenal dengan Sasuke, aku otomatis aku kenal dengan Naruto. Kami kadang-kadang masih mengobrol sebentar jika berpapasan atau lewat chat. Aku tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan Naruto jika ingin tahu tentang keadaan Sasuke. Kadang-kadang dia bercerita mengenai Sasuke.

Ternyata diriku menyedihkan. Meskipun aku tidak terlibat hubungan apapun, meskipun aku kecewa, meskipun aku tahu dia bersama orang lain, meskipun ia mematahkan hatiku, ternyata aku masih peduli padanya.

"Kau sudah datang, Sakura-chan?"

Aku melihat Naruto, si jabrik kuning itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat penuh keringat. Mungkin dia gugup. Wajah Sasuke terlintas di pikiranku. Senyum Sasuke. Sasuke saat memainkan piano. Segala tentang Sasuke masih memenuhi hati dan pikiranku. Membuatku menyesal datang ke sini.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan suka padaku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," kataku langsung pada sasaran, "aku menyukai orang lain."

"Sasuke, ya?"

Mataku terbelalak. Aku menyembunyikan rapat-rapat perasaanku pada Sasuke. Bahkan Ino, sahabatku sendiri, tidak tahu. Naruto yang notabene hanya sekedar teman bisa melihatnya. Dari mana ia tahu.

"Ternyata memang benar. Dari sekian banyak topik pembicaraan kita, tiap kali membicarakan Sasukelah, kau paling antusias. Kalian ini saling menyukai tapi kenapa tidak bersama?"

Aku tertawa. "Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku? Toh, aku hanya menyukai Sasuke yang dulu. Yang masih main piano," sangkalku.

"Jika kau menyukainya karena main piano harusnya kau jadi pacarku sekarang. Dia, kan, sudah tidak main lagi," kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang besar-besar.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga kata Naruto. Aku menyukai Sasuke sejak melihatnya bermain piano di ruang musik 2 tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bermain lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Tapi jantung ini masih berdebar tiap kali memikirkan satu orang itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sakura-chan? Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku menyukai..."

"Sasuke," potong Naruto. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan si brengsek itu. Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun berbalik dan hendak meninggalkanku.

Aku memanggilnya kembali dan bertanya,"Naruto, kenapa kau berpikir Sasuke menyukaiku?"

"Karena dia selalu bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya dirimu. Bahkan caramu menyelipkan rambut di telinga saja dia benci. Aku saja tidak peduli. Kalau bukan suka lalu apa namanya?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa. Tapi dalam hati aku tahu jawaban yang pasti. Jawabannya adalah BENCI. Sasuke membenciku itu pasti. Jika tidak benci lalu kenapa dia menjauhiku. Ah, kenapa manusia satu itu selalu ada di otakku. Benar-benar kacau hidupku.

Dasar Sasuke! Aku ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya hingga botak! Aku sudah menyerah tentangnya. Aku sudah tidak peduli jika dia mau jadi dokter kek, jadi pianis kek, jadi pebisnis kek, ataupun jadi pengangguran sekalipun. Aku sungguh tak peduli. Biar bagaimanapun itu hidupnya. Kita tak bisa menentukan jalan hidup orang lain karena satu-satunya jalan hidup yang bisa kita tentukan adalah jalan hidup kita sendiri. Karena itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdoa.

.

.

.

 _Jika berdoa adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencintaimu, maka akan kudoakan kau di setiap hembusan nafasku._

 _._

.

.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba. Aku dipilih jadi siswi lulusan terbaik. Konyol. Aku bahkan dipaksa untuk memberikan pidato singkat. Pidato macam apa yang harus kukatakan. Setelah sempat kebingungan, aku pun bisa menguasai diri. Kuucapkan terima kasih pada guru-guru terlebih dahulu. Lalu... aku melihat Sasuke berdiri. Ah, ya, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu aula.

Tapi, hei, Sasuke, jangan keluar dulu. Sebentar lagi giliranmu. Pintu aula tertutup. Kuharap dia masih bisa mendengar pidatoku. Meski samar, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Untuk seseorang yang menyerah pada impiannya. Ayo, berusaha sekali lagi."

Sial. Aku ingin segera turun dari panggung dan keluar mengejar Sasuke. Tapi, aku harus menunggu Shikamaru menyampaikan pidatonya juga. Aku memberikan mic pada Shikamaru sambil berbisik, "Singkat, jelas, padat."

"Sejujurnya memberikan basa-basi di panggung ini adalah hal merepotkan. Jadi, terima kasih semuanya."

Shikamaru hanya mengatakan hal itu membuat teriakan para siswa membahana seluruh panggung. Kemudian kami berdua dipersilakan kembali ke tempat duduk. Aku segera pergi ke luar dengan alasan pergi ke toilet. Tapi begitu di luar aula, aku baru sadar. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya Sasuke. Bodoh. Daripada langsung kembali ke aula, lebih baik ke toilet dulu. Dan disanalah aku bertemu Sasuke.

Dan segala hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya menguap entah kemana. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuucapkan adalah, "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn. Selamat jadi siswi terbaik," balasnya. Aku tahu itu basa-basi.

"Terima kasih. Aneh rasanya melakukan sesuatu untuk diri sendiri tapi mendapatkan hasil yang bisa membanggakan orang tua. Seperti bonus."

"Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku memahami sesuatu. Aku kini mengerti mengapa aku selalu berdoa untuknya. Mengapa aku masih memikirkannya. Mengapa aku masih peduli padanya. Mengapa aku ingin dia mencapai impiannya. Mengapa aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Mengapa aku ingin mengatakan hal-hal untuk menyemangatinya hingga mengejarnya ke toilet.

Aku tertawa dan mengatakan, "Ya. Karena aku jika melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain atau sesuatu, itu berarti aku melakukan sesuatu karena alasan. Ketika alasan itu hilang maka aku berhenti melakukan hal itu."

Ia hanya mengangguk tapi sejurus kemudian memanggilku kembali, "Sakura."

Ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dan berkata,

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Jika kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengecewakan untukku...

Jika kau berubah menjadi orang yang paling menyakitiku...

Aku tetap mencintaimu...

Karena cinta ini tanpa alasan

.

.

.

 **.ToBeContinued.**

 **Curhat Author :**

Aku cuma bikin versi Sakura aja, sih .-.

Sebenernya udah selesai tapi sampe 10k lebih wordsnya jadi dibagi dua chapter.

Ditunggu next chapter.

Kalau masih ada kalimat rancu atau salah ejaan maafkeun, sudah bolak balik di cek tetapi selalu luput biasanya. Edit sendiri soalnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **JALAN**

 **[ALASAN : Chapter 3]**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Plot yang...**

 **Main cast : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dari Hi University untuk fakultas kedokteran. Kerja kerasku tidak sia-sia. Aturan dari universitas mengharuskanku untuk tinggal di asrama. Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru dan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Aku sekamar dengan seniorku yang cantik yang dikenal sebagai malaikatnya fakultas kedokteran. Matanya memang lebar dan hitam meneduhkan. Terlebih lagi rambutnya panjang kecoklatan sepinggang menambah keanggunan dirinya. Kulitnya putih lembut dan badannya cukup semampai. Cocok jadi model daripada dokter. Namanya Izumi.

Di meja belajar kak Izumi ada fotonya bersama pacarnya. Sama-sama memakai jas putih dokter. Pacarnya merangkulnya dari belakang. Wajah pacarnya sungguh familiar karena mirip Sasuke. Kudengar keluarga Uchiha memang dari kalangan dokter mungkinkah dia kakaknya atau sepupunya dari Sasuke. Setelah cukup akrab dengannya, aku mencoba bertanya mengenai pacarnya itu,

"Kak Izumi, foto itu bersama pacarmu?"

"Ya. Dia sekarang sudah dokter muda. Aku saja baru mau _BSL*)_. Kau naksir, ya?" goda Izumi.

"Hahaha, tidak, kak. Cuma dia mirip seseorang yang ku kenal."

"Oh, kau dari Konoha High School, kan? Mungkin kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adiknya Itachi. Mereka berdua memang mirip. Tapi sikapnya berbeda jauh. Itachi jauh lebih hangat. Pokoknya lebih loveable Itachi-lah."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tentu saja kau bilang Itachi lebih baik karena kau menyukainya. Aku harap aku disini bisa melupakan Sasuke, malah ditempatkan di tempat yang sama dengan pacarnya kakak Sasuke.

"Tadinya, adiknya Itachi mau masuk sini juga tapi pada akhirnya ia mendaftar di Oto University of Arts. Padahal tadinya mereka berdua bertengkar hebat. Itachi tak setuju Sasuke masuk ke Hi University. Ia tak mau membantu pendaftaran sama sekali. Orang tua Itachi meminta tolong padaku. Itachi marah padaku jika aku membantu Sasuke. Aku kebingungan sekali saat itu. Untunglah iblis cilik itu berubah pikirannya. Memangnya di SMA, adik Itachi juga menyebalkan?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Karena aku menyukai Sasuke, aku pasti akan menutupi kejelekannya. Jadi, aku hanya berkata, "aku tidak begitu tahu karena aku tak pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke."

Dalam hati, aku berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya Sasuke menentukan jalannya sendiri sesuai keinginannya. Disana dia pasti juga berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku disini juga akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Jika ada ciuman tidak langsung, maka ada kebersamaan tidak langsung dan juga berjuang bersama tidak langsung.

 _Semangat, Sasuke._

Aku harap kata-kataku tersampaikan melalui angin.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Uchiha Itachi. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku harus bertemu seseorang dengan kesan pertama buruk. Bukan aku yang berkesan buruk. Tapi dia. Uchiha Itachi sialan itu membuatku ingin membenturkan dahiku ke tembok dan melupakan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Aku refleks menutup pintu kamarku setelah melihat mereka berdua berciuman. French kiss lebih tepatnya. Sebeginikah nasibku sebagai jomblo. Sudah tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertama sekarang harus diberi pemandangan dua sejoli yang tak bisa lepas satu sama lain.

 _Cklek._

Pintu itu terbuka dan dihadapanku adalah Uchiha Itachi. Memang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Kecuali bulu mata yang lentik dan kerutan di pipinya. Mungkin kerutan itu hasil begadang akibat berjuang menjadi dokter. Rambutnya tidak seaneh Sasuke. Rambutnya panjang diikat ke belakang. Ia, tanpa rasa bersalah, tersenyum kepadaku.

"Haruno Sakura, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Canggung.

"Masuklah. Masuklah."

Aku memasuki kamarku. Meletakkan tas di meja dan makananku disana. Aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil sembarang buku di meja kemudian pura-pura membaca. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup bukuku.

"Tak usah sungkan, Haruno. Maafkan, aku yang tak sopan. Habisnya aku kangen anak ini." Setelah berlaku seenaknya, ia menghampiri Izumi dan memeluknya. "Biasakan dirimu, ya, Haruno."

Rasanya aku ingin melempar buku setebal seribu halaman ini ke kepala Itachi. Biasakan apanya, brengsek. Ini asramaku dan Izumi bukan kau dan Izumi. Dasar Uchiha.

"Kau selalu begitu, Itachi. Membuat teman-temanku selalu minta pindah kamar," protes Izumi.

"Sebentar lagi, kan, kau yang pindah. Oh, ya, Haruno. Besok minggu depan Izumi sudah tidak di asrama. Jadi, aku mohon bantuannya untuk membantu Izumi pindahan."

Izumi menjitak kepala Itachi. "Kau yang seharusnya membantuku, bodoh."

"Minggu depan aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan. Kau mau ikut menjenguknya?"

Izumi mendorong Itachi menjauh. Ia pindah duduk ke tempat tidurku. "Dia, kan, sudah bukan calon adik iparmu sejak Sasuke putus dengannya."

Oh. Jadi pacar Sasuke sudah jadi mantan. Namanya Hinata. Mungkin aku bisa mengorek informasi lebih lanjut mengenai mantannya Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa dengan calon adik ipar kak Uchiha?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Dia sakit leukimia, Haruno. Sakitnya tambah parah sejak Sasuke putus dengannya dan tak mau menghubunginya lagi."

"Trus yang jadi sasarannya Itachi," sambung Izumi, "Ia selalu tanya ke Itachi, Sasuke inikah? Sasuke itukah? Menyebalkan sekali. Mana Itachi lebih perhatian ke dia daripada aku. Sebenarnya pacar Itachi itu aku atau dia?!"

"Jangan cemburu berlebihan terhadap pasien. Biasakan dirimu, sayang. Dokter, kan, memang harus perhatian dengan pasiennya."

Sebagai balasan ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Izumi. Harusnya dilempar buku tebal saja. Dari tadi bilang biasakan dirimu. Harusnya dia yang membiasakan diri terhadap orang lain. Kakak adik sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus menjenguknya."

"Hah. Untuk apa? Tiap kali disana aku bahkan tidak pernah dianggap dia."

"Tidak apa-apa kak Izumi, aku akan menemanimu."

Dan terkutuklah mulutku karena mengatakan itu.

.

.

.

Untuk merayakan perpisahan denganku, Izumi mengajakku jalan-jalan dan menraktirku makan. Termasuk menengok mantan pacar Sasuke. Ini gara-gara pacar sialannya Izumi menyuruhnya menggantikannya menengok Hinata . Sialnya aku tak menemukan alasan untuk melarikan diri dari senpaiku satu ini. Ia terus menyeretku menuju ruangannya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," kilahku.

"Temani aku saja biar tidak bosan."

"Memang semembosankan apa dia?" Jika memang dia membosankan, aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka berpacaran. Sasuke saja irit omong. Tidak juga, sih. Sasuke memang lebih suka mendengar ketimbang bicara. Mungkin dia sering bicara dan Sasuke mendengar.

Izumi membuka kamar VIP bernomor 213. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat gadis bernama Hinata itu. Tubuhnya kurus dan ia terpasang berbagai selang dan infus. Matanya sayu. Aku bisa melihat tak ada semangat hidup disana. Membuatku bertanya-tanya akan satu hal.

"Hai, Hinata, aku membawakanmu bunga. Bunga matahari kesukaanmu."

Izumi mengambil bunga yang sudah layu di vas dan menggantinya dengan bunga pemberiannya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali pada Hinata. Padahal dibelakang ia tidak suka dengan Hinata. Mungkin kemampuan dokter yang tidak diajarkan oleh buku-buku tertulis adalah bersandiwara terhadap pasien.

"Terima kasih, kak Izumi. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

Izumi melirikku sekilas seakan menunjukkan inilah yang dia tidak suka dari Hinata. "Ya, begitulah baik."

"Kakak beruntung, ya, bisa bersama Itachi. Seandainya aku bisa bersama Sasuke."

Kali ini aku setuju dengan Izumi. Untuk apa dia membandingkan hubungannya dengan Itachi. Kebahagiaan orang berbeda-beda. Membandingkannya takkan membuatmu lebih bahagia.

"Siapa dia, kak? Teman kakak?"

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Haruno Sakura. Juniornya kak Izumi."

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut. Ia kemudian beralih ke Izumi lagi. "Kakak sering mendapat kabar dari Sasuke? Sasuke sekarang dimana?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah lost contact dengannya."

"Benarkah? Tapi kakak bisa menanyakan ke kak Itachi. Dia berkata kau akan memberitahu tentang Sasuke."

Beruntunglah Izumi karena Hpnya berdering. Ia pamit keluar untuk menjawab telepon. Aku yakin itu dari Itachi. Dan tinggallah aku disini bersama manusia yang kukenal hanya sebatas nama dan statusnya sebagai mantan pacar Sasuke. Kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan Sasuke hingga menjadikannya sebagai alasan hidup, Hinata?"

"Hah? Aku tidak terobsesi padanya. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat sangat mencintainya"

"Saat kau mencintainya, kebahagian orang itulah yang paling bahkan rela menukarkan hidupmu demi kebahagiaannya."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ketika ia akan hendak menjawab tepat pada saat itu, Izumi masuk kembali. Ia beralih pada Izumi dan bertanya, "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kak Izumi?"

Izumi melirikku tajam.

"Apa kak Izumi mencintai kak Itachi?"

Raut wajah Izumi terlihat shock. Mungkin ini kali pertama Hinata mengajaknya bicara mengenai sesuatu di luar Sasuke. Izumi pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lalu bagi kak Izumi yang terpenting kebahagiaan kak Itachi atau kak Izumi?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku merasa bahagia jika Itachi bersamaku. Mengajariku yang bodoh ini. Tapi si jenius sialan itu sudah mengambil studi _basic science_ malah ikut praktek. Tapi saat dia pulang dan bercerita apa saja yang dilaluinya. Melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan membuatku lebih bahagia."

Aku bernafas lega. Kupikir jawaban Izumi berbeda dari yang kuharapkan. Ah, irinya. Sudah yang satu cantik, yang satu tampan, ditambah saling mencintai. Pasangan idaman. Andai aku dan Sasuke seperti itu.

"Oh." Hening tercipta diantara kami bertiga. Karena tak ada inisiatif apapun, Izumi pun pamit untuk pergi dari ruangan memuakkan ini. Sebelum kami keluar, Hinata berkata lirih, "Terima kasih Izumi dan Haruno."

Hasilnya rambutku dijambak Izumi atas tindakanku yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Tapi memang harus ada yang mengatakannya didepan mukanya bahwa ia itu terobsesi. Bukan cinta. Aku setuju denganmu."

Setuju tapi tetap saja menjambak rambutku.

.

.

.

Yah, selepas Izumi pindah ke apartemen kecil yang dia sewa bersama Itachi, teman sekamarku berganti Temari. Dia sama-sama tomboy sepertiku. Dia tak akan bertanya mengenai gaya pakaiannya seperti yang dilakukan Izumi dan hal-hal feminim lainnya. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kala luang. Dan itu mengantarkanku mengenal adiknya. Si rambut merah yang imut sekali. Gaara, mahasiswa kedokteran gigi.

Aku cukup akrab dengan Gaara karena dia memang menyenangkan. Dia suka bercanda dan mengajakku pergi bersama. Dia juga sering menceritakan kegiatan sehari-harinya padaku. Begitu pula aku. Jujur saja aku nyaman. Dari tingkah lakunya padaku, ia seperti ingin menjalin hubungan lebih padaku. Tapi tidak denganku.

Satu-satunya yang mengerti tentang hubungan antara dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang kukenal cukup dekat adalah Ino. Dia sering gonta-ganti pacar sejak masuk Konoha University. Mungkin aku bisa berkonsultasi padanya. Jika saja dokter juga menangani masalah perasaan, aku tak perlu berkonsultasi padanya.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? Kau terlalu percaya diri, jidat! Belum tentu dia ingin menjadikanmu pacar," komentar Ino setelah aku curhat padanya.

"Seandainya saja dia menyatakan cinta padaku bagaimana? Aku masih menyukai seseorang yang lain, pig!"

"Memang siapa?! Naruto?! Bukankah kau menolaknya dulu? Aku tak tahu jika dulu kau menyukai seseorang di SMA?" Dia menatapku penuh curiga.

Aku terlalu rapi menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Aku juga anak SMA sama sepertimu. Menyukai seseorang itu wajar."

"Kalau begitu lupakan. Kau sedang menapaki jalanmu menuju dokter. Kenapa harus peduli dengan masa lalumu. Jalani sebaik-baiknya yang ada di saat ini. Bukankah kau selalu bilang seperti itu?"

"Karena itu kau hobi gonta-ganti pacar?"

Si pirang itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ya, memang aku yang mengatakan itu padanya. Sekarang aku yang harus mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Baiklah, jalani saat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena itu, saat Gaara menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kami berpacaran.

Hubungan kami seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tidak ada masalah. Memang ada pertengkaran kecil tapi tak terlalu berarti. Namun hubungan kami mulai regang saat aku mulai tahap _clinica_ l*) atau _BSL (Bed Side Learning*)_. Dibanding menghubungi Gaara, aku lebih memilih fokus pada pendidikan dokterku.

Karena itulah, aku juga tak heran saat Gaara memutuskan hubungan denganku. Dia bilang aku terlalu sibuk. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Hubungan kami kembali dari pacar menjadi teman. Aku pun menangis karena hal itu. Bukan karena sedih berpisah dengan Gaara. Tetapi karena aku sedih ternyata aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehilangan, sedih atau emosi negatif lainnya berpisah dengan Gaara. Aku merasa buruk tidak bisa memberikan perasaan yang sama pada Gaara meski Gaara seorang yang baik.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Izumi meneleponku. Ia akan ke Konoha, katanya. Dari situlah aku tahu bahwa setelah mendapatkan lisensi dokter. Ia memilih bekerja di rumah sakit Suna. Ia mengambil fokus di bidang Histologi*), Hematologi*), dan Kardio*). Seperti biasa, ia selalu cerewet dan aku jadi pendengar setianya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan aku cukup dekat dengannya meski kebersamaan kami singkat. Aku pun membatalkan janji keluar dengan Temari dan memilih bertemu dengan Izumi di sebuah kafe dekat apartemen yang kusewa.

"Bukankah rumah sakit yang bagus dibidang itu adalah Uchiha Hospital? Kenapa kau tak mau bekerja di rumah sakit milik calon mertuamu, kak?" godaku.

"Aku tak mau dibimbing langsung oleh ayahnya Itachi. Padahal Itachi suka bercanda. Ayahnya orangnya serius. Aku juga ingin bertemu orang-orang baru dan mendapat pengalaman baru, Sakura-chan. Masa sebelum dan setelah menikah dengan Itachi, aku akan bertemu ayahnya terus?"

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Lalu sampai mana studimu?" tanyanya.

" _BSL._ Stase Obgyn. Kemarin ada pasien yang keguguran. Sedih rasanya melihat keadaan ibunya. Aku tak mau melihat hal yang sedih jadi aku tak berminat ambil spesialis obgyn*)."

"Cari yang cocok sesuai minatmu, Sakura-chan."

"Itu pasti. Lalu bagaimana Itachi sekarang?"

"Dia sibuk sebagai peneliti. Jarang praktek, sih. Tapi tetap saja sibuk. Dia marah saat aku tahu aku memilih di Suna. Marahnya satu minggu. Katanya, Sasuke sudah di Oto, aku di Suna, tak ada yang menemaninya di Konoha. Sama-sama di Konoha pun, kami jarang bertemu. Dia beberapa hari ini libur makanya menyuruhku ke sini."

"Hahaha. Memang adiknya jarang pulang ke Konoha?" Dalam hati aku berkata, ceritakan yang banyak mengenai Sasuke.

Izumi memukul meja di hadapannya dengan semangat. "Iblis cilik itu memang benar-benar iblis. Kau masih ingat Hinata, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jika dia memang tidak ingin bertemu, ya, sudah. Paling tidak datang saat pemakamannya, kek. Itachi sudah memaksanya. Kau tahu jawabannya apa. Dia bilang, 'Aku tidak ingin melakukannya'. Apa susahnya, sih, datang. Bahkan dia bilang jika dunia kiamat, dia lebih memilih mengerjakan musik untuk score film." Izumi bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

Aku tertawa dan membalas, "Keren juga, adiknya Itachi."

"Ya, memang. Gara-gara itu juga dia dapat banyak tawaran kerjaan. Dan gara-gara itu juga lulusnya telat. Besok aku mau ke tempatnya dengan Itachi. Oh, ya, dia masih jomblo, lho, mau kukenalkan padanya?"

Membayangkan dia bertemu denganku dan berkenalan lagi rasanya sungguh menggelikan. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, jika dulu yang dikatakan Naruto benar pun, paling Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Seperti kata Ino, jalani sebaik-baiknya sekarang.

"Tidak, kak, aku ingin fokus di studiku."

"Nikmatilah hidupmu juga, Sakura-chan. Jangan fokus pada studimu saja."

"Ya, begitulah caraku menikmati hidup."

"Kau sama saja dengan Sasuke!"

Aku sama saja dengan Sasuke? Sama-sama fokus mengejar impian? Memang seharusnya begitu, kan? Impian satu-satunya yang membuatku lebih hidup sekarang. Jadi, perjalanan mencapai impian itu harus dinikmati. Itulah hidupku.

Malamnya, aku mencari tahu film apa yang scorenya diisi oleh Sasuke di internet. Aku kemudian meminta tolong Gaara mencarikan film itu. Katanya cukup susah mencarinya karena itu film untuk festival dan produksinya dua tahun lalu. Distribusinya kecil. Namun, ia tetap mendapatkan kopian film itu dari forum-forum di internet.

Aku, Gaara dan Temari meluangkan waktu untuk menonton film itu bersama. Bodohnya, aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat melihat nama Sasuke ada di credit title filmnya. Saking bahagianya, terkadang seseorang justru meluapkannya dengan air mata. Sial.

"Di bagian sedih, kau tidak menangis. Di bagian tegang malah kau berkaca-kaca. Sistem limbik*)mu rusak atau bagaimana hingga tidak bisa berekpresi dengan benar?" Mulut Temari memang tajam. Siapapun yang tidak terbiasa pasti menjauhinya.

"Bukan. Aku terharu saat musiknya temanku dipakai di film."

"Memang kau tahu bagian yang mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Musiknya khas sekali. Punya karakter. Makanya aku bisa mengenalinya."

"Siapa temanmu itu?"

"Ada di credit title."

Mereka mempause dan memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan kuning di layar laptop yang naik ke atas. Tiba di bagian score ada beberapa nama tercantum.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Shimura, Tayuya, eh, siapa diantara mereka yang temanmu?"

"Salah satu dari mereka."

Tentu saja jawabanku membuat mereka berdua kesal. Biar saja menjadi rahasiaku saja. Sekarang selain fokus pada studi kedokteranku dan kerja sambilan, aku mengikuti forum-forum film di internet.

Sial, kenapa aku malah jadi penggemar iblis cilik itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan lisensi dokter hanya dengan satu kali ujian. Setelah itu aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit. Dosen yang cukup dekat, Tsunade, denganku merekomendasikanku pada tiga rumah sakit.

"Karena nilai-nilai di hematologi mu bagus, aku merekomendasikanmu di Uchiha Hospital. Kau akan mendapat pengalaman yang banyak di bidang Hematologi. Dan jika mengambil lisensi spesialis Hematologi nanti kau akan mudah. Kau nanti ada dibawah bimbingan Profesor dokter Uchiha Fugaku."

Aku yakin dibelakang namanya masih berentetan gelar. Aku memang tertarik di bidang Hematologi. Tapi jika itu menjadikanku buruh keluarga Uchiha lebih baik tidak.

"Selain itu rumah sakit apalagi Tsunade-sensei?"

"Katamu kau tertarik di rehabilitasi medis. Kusarankan di Suna Hospital. Disana ada Chiyo-sensei. Punya pengalaman banyak. Kau pasti lebih mahir dibawah didikan dia. Dan Hi Hospital? Rumah sakit kampus. Aku yakin kau bosan, sih, jika di Hi Hospital. Bagaimana?"

Aku memang berniat mengambil spesialis rehabilitasi medis. Tentu saja pilihanku, Suna Hospital. Apalagi aku bisa bertemu Izumi senpai. Maka dengan mantap aku menjawab, "Suna Hospital saja, Tsunade-sensei. Aku ingin di fokus di rehabilitasi medis."

"Baiklah siapkan lamaranmu. Besok coba kulihat dulu."

Keesokan harinya aku menunjukkan surat lamaranku pada Tsunade-sensei sebelum membawanya ke Suna Hospital. Dan yang kudapat hanyalah tawa yang menggelegar di ruangannya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku lupa. Sudah setahun yang lalu, Chiyo-sensei pindah ke Uchiha Hospital. Hahaha. Ternyata aku mulai pikun begini, ya? Hahaha."

Dahiku mengerut. Aku butuh bimbingan sensei yang tepat tapi kenapa sensei yang tepat malah ada di Uchiha Hospital. Sudah cukup aku jadi penggemar anak bungsu Uchiha, tak perlu jadi karyawan Uchiha juga kali.

"Ya, kalau mau tetap di Suna Hospital tak masalah, sih. Tapi, tergantung kau mau fokus dimana. Aku menyarankanmu di Uchiha Hospital."

"Baik, sensei."

Tapi tetap saja yang kutuju adalah Uchiha Hospital. Yah, tujuanku kan untuk pendidikanku sendiri. Bukan jadi karyawan Uchiha. Jadi, aku kesampingkan dimana tempat kerjaku dan mementingkan bagaimana ilmu yang kudapat nanti. Ini soal ilmu bukan tempatnya.

Sekalipun dapat rekomendasi dari dosen, aku tetap harus mengikuti tes masuk di Uchiha Hospital. Tes masuk terdiri dari tes tertulis, praktek, dan wawancara. Di tes wawancara, aku diwawancarai oleh empat dokter senior. Salah satunya adalah ibunya Sasuke. Bagaimana aku tahu? Karena di papan namanya tertulis nama dokter Uchiha Fugaku, yang mana adalah ayah Sasuke sedangkan dia perempuan. Aku menduga dia adalah istri dokter Fugaku.

Seperti yang pernah kudengar dari Izumi, ibu Itachi adalah dokter paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Kini aku tahu kenapa Sasuke punya paras tampan. Meskipun sudah ada kerutan-kerutan halus tapi paras cantiknya masih keliatan. Waktu muda pasti dia sangat cantik dan aku yakin lebih cantik daripada Izumi.

"Haruno Sakura, ya? Namanya cantik seperti orangnya," katanya mewakili sesi wawancaraku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan menunduk. Padahal lebih cantik dia. Kemudian dia menanyaiku dari data diri dan sebagainya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan umum. Baru selanjutnya pertanyaan lebih khusus,

"Disini tertulis kamu berminat di bidang rehabilitasi medik? Kenapa tidak onkologi saja? RS ini, kan, terkenal maju di bidang kanker?"

Jika aku boleh menjawab konyol maka akan kujawab, 'Aku tidak ingin dibimbing suami Anda'. Oke, lupakan itu, aku bukan anak SMA lagi. Serius Sakura.

"Karena kata Prof Tsunade disini aku akan bertemu dengan Chiyo sensei yang sudah berpengalaman," jawabku mantap.

"Chiyo sensei, kudengar dari obrolan dokter-dokter muda di Suna, kau sangat galak, ya?" kata ibu Sasuke sambil menoleh pada dokter yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dokter-dokter muda di sana manja-manja. Jika dia manja dan tidak bisa kerja keras, lebih baik tidak usah diterima," kata dokter perempuan yang rambutnya memutih tegas.

"Tenang saja, sensei. Soal kerja keras, aku nomer satu!" kataku penuh semangat. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa dokter-dokter disana tertawa mendengarku.

"Baiklah, nona Haruno, kenapa kau tertarik dengan bidang rehabilitasi medis?"

"Karena aku ingin memberi semangat orang-orang yang sudah patah semangat. Bukankah rehabilitasi medis tempat yang cocok untuk itu."

"Memangnya memberi semangat orang itu mudah? Kau tidak tahu susahnya menghadapi orang yang merasa hidupnya tak berguna karena penyakitnya."

"Aku tahu itu sulit. Tapi setidaknya aku akan terus mencoba semaksimal mungkin. Meski tidak mengubahnya. Paling tidak, aku berusaha."

"Hmm. Semangat yang bagus, nona."

"Semangat yang bagus tidak akan membuat pasien sembuh," sahut Chiyo sensei.

Jujur saja ini membuatku marah. Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Langsung saja aku mendebatnya. Tidak peduli ini wawancara atau apa.

"Tidak, sensei. Semangat bisa membuat pasien sembuh. Jika tidak sembuh paling tidak membuat hidupnya lebih panjang. Psikologi sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi psikis pasien. Stress saja bisa membuat pasien kondisi drop. Sama saja ketika pasien dalam mood yang baik tentu itu mampu meningkatkan kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak seharusnya seorang dokter, apalagi seorang DOKTER REHABILITASI MEDIS berkata 'semangat yang bagus tidak akan membuat pasien sembuh'."

Mampus. Mendebat panjang lebar seorang dokter senior di wawancara pertamamu jelas akan membawamu ke jurang kegagalan. Selamat tinggal karir dokterku...

"Hahahaha..."

Mataku melebar saat Chiyo sensei malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepanjang wawancara tadi, ia hanya lebih banyak diam dan menatapku sinis.

"Aku suka anak ini Mikoto. Terima dia dan masukkan ke timku."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Ini salah. Hei. Seharusnya kau menolakku.

"A..an.. anda tidak salah, sensei? Anda tidak menyesal?"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Apa mau kutolak?" gurau Chiyo.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, sensei. Terima kasih." Aku membungkukan badan empat kali secara cepat.

"Kapan bisa bekerja?", tanya ibu Sasuke.

"Seminggu lagi. Saya ingin sedikit liburan dulu, sensei."

.

.

.

Waktu seminggu kugunakan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku mendapatkan kejutan kecil dari kedua orang tuaku. Mereka membeli kue strawberry yang besar untuk merayakan lisensi dokter yang sudah kudapatkan.

"Selamat Sakura-chan. Aku tak pernah menyangka anakku ada yang jadi dokter."

"Terima kasih, ayah, ibu."

"Kami yang berterima kasih. Kau berhasil menunjukkan bahwa kami salah, anakku. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar kue dari kami. Kau mau apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ini lebih dari cukup."

Karena sedang di rumah, aku membuat janji untuk ketemuan dengan Ino. Dia sudah menjadi model padahal kuliah di ilmu komunikasi. Daripada model dia lebih cocok jadi presenter acara gosip. Kami berjanji ketemuan di Ichiraku Ramen. Aku masih ingat dulu kadang-kadang aku mengajak Ino membolos demi diskon 50%. Aku juga pernah mengajak Sasuke juga, sih. Saat aku sudah sampai di tempat, aku meneleponnya.

"Aku sedang di jalan menuju Konoha, kok."

"Memangnya kau darimana, pig?"

"Dari Oto. Aku punya kabar mengejutkan! Tunggu, ya?!"

Oto. Pikiranku melayang ke Oto University of Arts. Apa Sasuke sudah lulus? Ah, kenapa memikirkan Sasuke. Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku di meja.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya pelayan perempuan di kedai tersebut yang merupakan anak pemilik kedai.

Aku menggeleng. "Nanti saja aku pesan. Aku menunggu seseorang."

Aku harus menunggu 30 menit hingga pirang sialan itu datang. Dari dulu dia memang jago membuat orang menunggu. Dia tidak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama seseorang berambut hitam dengan poni ke depan. Wajahnya putih. Ah, bukan, cenderung ke pucat. Kurang darah mungkin. Ekspresinya datar. Mengingatkanku pada Sasuke yang selalu berekspresi datar.

"Ini pacarku, Sakura-chan. Sai. Tampan, kan?"

"Hai. Saya Sai Shimura." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan senyum aneh padaku. Seperti dibuat-buat. Entahlah. Aku tak ingin berpikiran buruk padanya. Lagipula sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi, kabar mengejutkannya, kau punya pacar baru?" sindirku.

"Hahaha. Tidak. Aku sudah lama pacaran dengannya. Satu tahun."

"Tidak sayang. Kita pacaran 7 bulan. Satu tahun itu saat kita berkenalan," ralat Sai.

"Ah, iya."

"Jadi?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pianis gila itu? Dia ternyata teman dekatnya Sai. Dunia begitu kecil sekali, jidat."

Aku ingat. Sai Shimura selalu ada di credit title bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Bodohnya, aku.

Ino kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk kami bertiga. Setelah pelayan pergi, ia melanjutkannya obrolannya tadi.

"Tadi, Sai bertemu Sasuke untuk membahas konser-konser apalah aku tak mengerti. Aku jadi ingat dulu saat menjadi ketua fans clubnya. Bodohnya, aku dulu begitu terobsesi dengan rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Hahaha."

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu, kau bodoh," ejekku.

"Hahaha. Itu masa muda, Sakura. Masa-masa bodoh. Tadi dia sempat menanyakanmu. Katanya, tukang tidur itu jadi dokter. Huh, seenaknya bicara. Dia tak tahu perjuanganmu bagaimana."

"Aku diterima kerja di rumah sakit milik keluarganya, lho."

Tawa Ino menggelegar. "Itu bagus untuk menutup mulutnya."

Obrolan kami pun berlanjut tentang nostalgia jaman SMA, lalu kabar-kabar teman-teman sekarang yang kuketahui. Lalu Ino juga menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sai.

"Ternyata obsesi dan cinta beda, ya? Aku baru mengerti setelah merasakan keduanya."

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Ingat dengan kata-kataku sendiri yang dulu kuucapkan pada Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana kisah cintamu, nona? Si rambut merah itu gimana?"

"Aku putus sudah lama. Ada, sih, yang cukup dekat denganku. Namanya Lee."

"Ada fotonya? Aku yakin dia mirip oppa-oppa korea."

Aku tertawa. Kutunjukkan foto Lee padanya. Seketika ia tersedak.

"Alisnya tebal begitu. Kau suka?"

"Dia orangnya lucu, sih. Aku dekat dengannya saat rotasi dulu. Satu kelompok. Ya, kalau memang dia menyatakan cinta padaku, aku menerimanya."

"Yang penting kau bahagia saja, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Memang saat ini aku dekat dengan Rock Lee. Orangnya humoris. Aku nyaman dengannya. Kupikir dari nyaman bisa berubah jadi cinta. Tapi mengingat hubunganku dengan Gaara yang tak bisa mengubah perasaanku kepada Sasuke, sepertinya menjalin hubungan dengan Lee juga percuma.

 _Kenapa perasaan sulit dimengerti, sih. Ini lebih rumit daripada menghafal seluruh anatomi tubuh manusia._

.

.

.

 _Ketika seorang wanita benar-benar jatuh cinta, perasaannya sulit berubah._

.

.

.

Aku pindah apartemen. Pindah ke dekat Uchiha Hospital. Memang aku berada di rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku beserta istri. Bahkan Uchiha Itachi. Itachi memang hanya di rumah sakit saat weekend. Sedangkan aku justru di weekday. Aku hanya mengenal dokter Uchiha Fugaku dari namanya di surat-surat penting. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, ia dokter dengan sederet gelar dibelakang dan depan namanya. Pagi ini setelah briefing dengan Chiyo-sensei dan tim, aku disuruh mengantarkan dokumen penting ke ruangan Uchiha Fugaku-sensei. Oh, ya, setelah bekerja bersama Chiyo-sensei aku mengerti dia sebenarnya dokter yang baik bahkan kepada juniornya. Dia sengaja memberikanku _pressure_ saat wawancara untuk melihat tekadku saja. Padahal aku merasa tak tertekan sama sekali.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan biasanya langsung masuk. Tapi kali ini ada jawaban. Suaranya serak. Jantung berdebar tak karuan. Aku mengambil nafas panjang tiga kali sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Dan aku bertemu dua Uchiha disana. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi. Itachi memang mirip ayahnya. Bedanya. Ayahnya bertampang serius dan terkesan galak. Ia hanya melirikku sekilas dan melihat kembali tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Sedang Itachi langsung menyapaku penuh semangat.

"Sakura-chan. Kenapa tidak bilang bekerja disini?"

 _Untuk apa aku bilang padamu._ Tapi aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Itachi.

Aku mendekat ke meja kerja. Di meja kerja itu ada foto Sasuke saat kecil. Satu-satunya hiburanku di ruangan kerja ayah Sasuke. Aku menyodorkan map putih pada Fugaku.

"Ini laporan dari unit rehabilitasi medis."

"Oh, kau di bagian unit rehabilitasi medis. Biar dia saja, yah, yang mengurus Sasuke."

"Dia dokter baru, kan? Aku minta Chiyo saja yang menangani Sasuke." Fugaku mengangkat telefon dan hendak memencet tombol ekstensi ke ruangan Chiyo-sensei. Namun Itachi mencegahnya.

"Tak usah memanjakan Sasuke, begitu, yah. Dia memang anak direktur, tapi dia tetap pasien biasa."

Fugaku terdiam berpikir sejenak. Sedangkan aku masih berusaha mencerna, 'apa yang terjadi dengan rambut pantat ayam'.

"Terserah, kau saja Itachi. Tolong urus, Sasuke, ya. Aku ada rapat."

Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, dokter Fugaku meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menatap Itachi penuh tanda tanya. Tapi ia malah memberiku perintah, "Tolong tunggu di sofa saja, Sakura." Aku menuruti perintahnya. Sedangkan ia memencet telepon dan berbicara mengenai Sasuke, reservasi, dan entahlah.

Setelah selesai dengan teleponnya, ia duduk di sofa bersamaku.

"Kau visit pasien jam berapa?"

"Jam 8. Ada apa?"

"Ah, setengah delapan. Sasuke datang. Kau tangani dia dulu baru visit pasien, ya?"

"Oh, aku harus mendahulukan anak direktur daripada pasienku," kataku nyinyir. Padahal dalam hati, rasanya aku mau mati. Setelah sekian tahun aku bertemu Sasuke? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Ayolah. Dia cedera tangan padahal mau konser. Kau tidak kasian padanya."

Ino sempat bercerita mengenai konser Sai dan Sasuke. Satu bulan lagi akan dimulai. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan hal itu gagal. Kalau perlu aku tidak perlu visit pasien untuk menangani Sasuke. Tapi, aku tetap harus profesional.

"Kali ini saja aku mendahulukan Sasuke."

"Ya, ya. Tapi untuk selanjutnya ia pasti jadi pasien pertamamu. Dia itu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pianonya akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan bahkan kalau darahnya habis, ia akan cari donor darah kemudian berjuang lagi sampai darahnya habis."

Aku dan Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Leluconnya memang tepat menggambarkan Sasuke. Tepat saat itulah, aku mendengar suara yang sudah lama kurindukan. Suara berat dan serak menyebut, "Ayah."

Jika aku sudah kehilangan kewarasan maka aku akan berlari dan memeluknya. Sayang saat ini aku waras dan juga aku adalah dokter. Aku harus bersikap profesional.

"Jadi, dimana ayah?"

Aku beranikan menatap wajahnya. Rambut pantat ayamnya masih sama. Matanya tajamnya masih sama. Hanya ia lebih bersinar. Ini efek aku jatuh cinta atau karena dia terlihat lebih hidup. Lebih bahagia.

"Dia ada urusan, Sasuke. Kudengar tanganmu cedera, maka ibu menyuruhmu ke sini."

"Siapa yang akan menanganiku?"

Itachi hanya menoleh ke arahku. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia meragukanku ternyata.

"Tenang saja, dia itu residen bimbingan ayah. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir." Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mendengar kebohongan Itachi. Residen bimbingan ayah darimana? Dokter Fugaku spesialis penyakit dalam bagian Hematologi dan Onkologi. Sedangkan aku belajar di unit rehabilitasi medis. Sekalipun aku juga belajar hematologi, aku berada di bawah bimbingan Ebizo-sensei.

Itachi kemudian menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Dokter Sakura tolong rawat adikku yang bodoh, ya?"

.

.

.

Tiap kali selesai melewati sesi terapi dengan Sasuke, aku pasti membenturkan kepalaku ke meja. Ada banyak hal berkecamuk di kepalaku. Aku ingin menanyakan dari bagaimana kuliahnya dulu, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pengisi score film, bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Sai, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat kesempatan dengan konser, apakah punya pacar sekarang, hingga apa kabar hari ini. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku selalu,

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Masih kau gunakan untuk latihan?"

"Baiklah. Kita mulai terapinya."

Dan kemudian aku mulai melakukan terapi padanya menggunakan alat-alat fisioterapi. Beruntung hari ini sesi terapi terakhirnya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena setidaknya jantungku selamat dari serangan jantung karena tiap kali bertemu dengannya detak jantungku bertambah cepat secara mendadak. Aku sedih karena aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Apa masih sakit?", tanyaku untuk menyudahi sesi terapi terakhirnya.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Kau bisa latihan lagi tapi jangan terlalu diforsir, nanti bisa kambuh saat hari H. Jika hari H kambuh, kau bisa menahan sakitnya dengan pain killer."

"Bisakah kau datang ke konserku?"

Aku tertawa untuk menghilangkan rasa grogiku.

"Tidak," jawabku, "Aku ada jadwal jaga."

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin datang."

"Aku menggantikan dokter Itachi biar dia bisa datang ke konsermu."

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku permisi."

Dia keluar dari ruanganku. Aku bersorak kegirangan. Tak peduli disana ada perawat. Aku hanya ingin meluapkan kebahagiaanku. Akhirnya aku tak menangani Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Selamatlah hidupku. Aku jauh dari ancaman serangan jantung.

"Sepertinya menangani anak direktur menjadi beban bagimu, dok," komentar perawat Shizune.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah."

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku yang menonton konser Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Tapi karena Itachi memohon padaku untuk menggantikannya jaga di weekend, dimana hari konser Sasuke di gelar, aku pun setuju. Dengan bayaran, dia harus meneleponku secara _live_ sepanjang konser. Persyaratanku ini mengundang curiga.

"Kau menghabiskan pulsaku saja, Sakura. Lebih baik rekaman saja."

"Tidak. Aku ingin _live._ "

"Memangnya kenapa, sih. Apa bedanya _live_ dengan rekaman."

"Tentu saja beda."

"Kau dokter. Fokus pada pasienmu."

"Dokter bedah saja butuh musik saat operasi untuk fokus. Kenapa aku tidak?"

"Kau itu. Memangnya kenapa kau begitu ingin mendengarkannya. Setahuku kau tak menyukai musik. Setahuku juga kau tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke."

"Dia kan pasienku," kilahku, "juga teman SMAku dulu. Yah, walaupun tidak begitu kenal."

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyukainya? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan apanya?"

"Jika tidak mau mengakuinya tidak masalah. Kau yang lihat saja konsernya. Aku jaga di rumah sakit."

Tentu Sasuke akan lebih bahagia jika keluarganya datang untuk menghadiri konsernya. Untuk itu akan kulakukan apapun agar di bahagia. Mau tidak mau aku mengakui perasaanku pada Itachi. Itachi adalah orang kedua yang mengetahui aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, setelah Naruto. Dia terus mencercaku hingga akhirnya aku menceritakan pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke memainkan piano di ruang musik 2. Kau meruntuhkan pertahananku, Itachi. Kuharap kau tak membocorkannya pada adikmu yang katamu bodoh.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, aku mendengar semua permainan Sasuke melalui sambungan telefon. Info dari Ino sih dia hanya memainkan 7 lagu. Tapi Itachi memberitahuku Sasuke menambahkan satu penampilan lagi. Solo piano. Lagu yang merupakan karya profesionalnya yang pertama. Score musik di film yang kuminta Gaara mencarikannya.

Seharusnya aku membuat laporan. Tapi kuhentikan sejenak dan mendengarkannya baik-baik. Nada-nada yang keluar dari pianonya akan membawa imajinasi ke langit luas penuh bintang. Kau seperti berada di padang rumput yang luas dan melihat langit itu. Sesekali ada bintang jatuh hadir. Persis seperti adegan di film itu. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda. Permainannya lebih lembut daripada yang di film. Seperti ia memang memainkan itu untuk seseorang.

Seseorang yang ...

Air mataku bercucuran. Musik yang membawa imaji ke langit malam berganti dengan langit berawan. Hujan seketika turun. Dua orang bermain di bawah rintik hujan. Kupikir dia tidak mengingatnya. Kupikir hanya aku yang mengingatnya. Dia mengingatnya dengan baik.

Hingga permainannya selesai, aku pun mengerti. Melalui permainan terakhirnya, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Keesokan harinya aku bertemu Ino. Dia sebenarnya merekam seluruh penampilan Sai dan Sasuke untuk memamerkan permainan Sai padaku. Karena ini pula, aku tak membutuhkan Itachi untuk merekamnya untukku.

"Kau tahu, penampilan Sasuke terakhir rasanya menghipnotis. Aku tak mengerti apa bedanya. Tapi, pokoknya berbeda. Begitu menyentuh. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan buket untuk Sai. Tapi melihat permainan Sasuke yang terakhir, aku merasa Sasuke-lah yang pantas mendapatkan bunga. Ia magis. Hampir saja aku jatuh cinta padanya tadi malam."

"Dia memang mempesona saat memainkan piano," komentarku.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memang kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja setelah kau memberikan rekamannya padaku, pig. Mungkin aku juga jatuh cinta pada Sasuke setelah melihatnya."

.

.

.

Karena konsernya, cedera tangan Sasuke kambuh. Itachi menyuruhku untuk menanganinya kembali. Aku tentu saja menolaknya.

"Biar Chiyo-sensei yang menanganinya. Aku kurang pengalaman."

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau menyukainya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu untuk menyatakan cinta padanya setelah sekian tahun." Ia menekankan kata 'sekian tahun'.

"Ia tak menyukaiku, kak. Lagipula bertemu saja membuatku jantungan apalagi menyatakan cinta. Kau mau membuatku mati ditempat?"

Itachi hanya terbahak-bahak. "Karena itu katakan, supaya kau tahu Sasuke juga menyukaimu atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Aku ingin melaporkan kelakuan sinting Itachi pada Izumi. Tapi sudah pasti Izumi mendukung kelakuan sinting Itachi. Bunuh aku, Tuhan. Dua minggu bertemu Sasuke. Seandainya aku tak menyukainya, aku pasti bisa bersikap seperti biasa saja. Tidak perlu sok profesional di depan rambut pantat ayam itu.

Tiap kali melakoni terapi aku bicara secukupnya. Menanyakan keadaan tangan kemudian terapi, menanyakan keadaan tangan sekali lagi, memberi saran, lalu mempersilakannya pulang. Dua minggu serasa dua tahun. Dua tahun itu akhirnya ada di hari terakhir. Dan di hari terakhir aku mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari mulut Sasuke,

"Ng, Sakura, apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi? Di ruang musik 2?"

Satu hal yang terlintas dipikiranku, jika aku bertemu Itachi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparnya dengan tensimeter*). Aku berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. Menjadi dokter melatih bakat sandiwaraku juga.

Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan kemudian bertanya, "Kau percaya? Itu hanya alasan agar dia mau menelfonku dan aku bisa mendengar konsermu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mendengar konserku?"

Aku tertawa menutupi rasa grogiku. Kemudian aku mengatakan hal yang sering kukatakan padanya, "aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan."

"Cih. Sepertinya apapun itu adalah hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Apa ada hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

Rasanya aku ingin balik bertanya. Hei, yang mengajariku untuk melakukan yang ingin kulakukan, kan, dirimu. Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin balik bertanya, aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban konyol. Biar saja dia tambah kesal.

"Ada. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke bulan. Biar bagaimanapun jadi astronot itu keliatannya tidak sesuai denganku."

"Aku penasaran." Mata hitamnya menatapku tajam. Membuatku terdiam mematung.

"Apakah ada hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan Haruno Sakura tapi ia tidak bisa lakukan?"

"Ada," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sepertinya memang harus kuakui hari ini.

"Berhenti mencintai Uchiha Sasuke," kataku.

Aku menatapnya dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang selalu kusembunyikan akhirnya bisa kuungkapkan. Setengah beban di diriku menghilang. Aku bisa tersenyum lebar padanya dan dengan percaya diri mengatakan,

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke tanpa alasan."

"Kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

Giliranku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Kau selalu terlihat menikmati hidupmu. Aku... aku..." Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dariku.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin... aku ingin menikmati hidup sepertimu. Ng, bukan... Aku sudah menikmati hidupku."

"Lalu?"

Kali ini ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Meski detak jantungku meningkat drastis, aku tak ingin mengalihkan mataku padanya.

"Meski aku sudah menikmati hidupku. Tapi melihatmu, aku selalu punya keinginan agar kita menikmati hidup kita bersama-sama. Bukankah itu menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku punya keinginan seperti itu."

"Jadi?"

"Maukah kau mewujudkan keinginanku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

 _Dan hanya dirimu yang membuatku memainkan nada-nada indah penuh cinta._

 _Karena itulah, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan._

.

.

.

Kitalah yang menentukan jalan hidup kita sendiri. Begitu juga aku. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter, aku melalui jalan itu setapak demi setapak. Hingga sampailah aku pada tujuanku. Tidak ada yang namanya keberuntungan. Semua dicapai dengan kerja keras dan usaha.

Satu-satunya keberuntungan dalam hidupku adalah jalan hidupku ternyata menuntunku kepadamu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _There's a path for everyone. My path always leads me back to you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.Fin.

 **Catatan Author :**

Sebelum bikin bagian ini, aku riset kecil-kecilan mengenai sistem pendidikan dokter di Jepang. Ternyata sistem pendidikannya beda sama di Indonesia dan Barat. Kalau di Indonesia, kan 4 tahun trus 2 tahun ko-ass, trus 1 tahun intersip (pengabdian), lalu ada ujian dokter juga. Di Jepang ga ada namanya dulu. jadi 6 tahun atau 5 tahun itu udah termasuk **_pre-clinical_** dan _**clinical**_. **Pre-clinical** ya teori kelas dan di lab (4 tahun S. Ked), sedangkan **clinical** ya ko-ass (rotasi per stase atau _**Bed Side Learning (BSL)**_ atau pembelajaran pasien langsung). Maka diatas, ga ada Sakura bilang 'ko-ass' karena di jepang ga ada istilah ko-ass. Istilah kedokteran diganti bahasa jepang semua. Aku juga ga ngerti bahasa jepangnya.

Nanti akhir ada ujian dari univ. Setelah lulus ujian dari univ, di jepang harus ambil ujian lisensi kedokteran baru bisa kerja. Ga ada internsip. Magang di rumah sakit pun tetap digaji manusiawi.

Karena aku baca artikelnya dikit bahkan walau udah nyari pake bahasa inggris, aku agak bingung mengenai jenjang spesialis di kedokteran jepang. Setelah 5 tahun kerja dibidang yang diminati, misal, kardio, maka dokter boleh ambil ujian untuk lisensi spesialis dengan syarat tertentu (misal menghadiri simposium, seminar, ikut penelitian berapa kali, dsb). Baru setelah jadi spesialis boleh praktek sendiri di rumah. Di jepang juga boleh setelah lulus dokter lalu melanjutkan full studi untuk penelitian atau _basic science,._ Maka di fic ini, aku bilang Itachi ambil studi _basic science_ yang fokus ke penelitian.

Dari awal aku bilang Hinata pasien ayah Sasuke, karena penyakitnya leukimia (kanker darah) aku anggap yang menangani dokter SpPD-KHOM (Spesialis Penyakit Dalam sub spesialis Hematologi Onkologi). Setahuku kalau KHOM belajarnya fokus di Hematologi dan Histologi (ga pake riset).

Karena Sasuke aku bikin cedera tangan, aku nyari dokter spesialis apa yang tepat. Ga mungkin, kan, cedera tangan ditangani dokter kandungan. Dan setelah gugel sana sini, akhirnya tahu dokter spesialis yang nanganin cedera itu spesialis rehabilitasi medis atau SpKFR (Spesialis Kedokteran Fisik dan Rehabilitasi). Tapi sayangnya, aku ga ketemu blog-blog yang membahas begitu dalam mengenai spesialis ini (jadi, di fic ini aku ga bicara banyak mengenai kegiatan Sakura)

Oke lanjut ke istilah kedokteran :

\- clinical atau BSL = sudah dijelaskan di atas.

\- hematologi = ilmu yang mempelajari tentang darah.

\- histologi = Ilmu yang mempelajari tentang jaringan tubuh. Aku menyantumkan ini karena kupikir ada hubungannya dengan kanker, padahal lebih tepat kalau sitologi (ilmu tentang sel). :p

\- Kardio = jantung.

\- Obgyn = obstetri dan gynekolog atau kebidanan dan kandungan.

\- sistem limbik = bagian otak manusia yang mngatur emosi dan hormon-hormon.

\- onkologi = ilmu yang mempelajari tentang kanker dan tumor.

\- anatomi = cabang biologi yang berhubungan dengan struktur dan organisasi mahluk hidup. (misal struktur kerangka, struktur sistem saraf, struktur pembuluh darah)

Hohoho, maafkan aku yang bikin catatannya banyak. Aku ga tahu banyak mengenai kedokteran jika ada yang baca dan ahli dibidangnya mohon dikoreksi jika ada istilah yang salah. Maaf juga kalau ada kalimat rancu, tidak efektif, typo dll. Semoga endingnya memuaskan.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir untuk review, fav, dan follow. :3


End file.
